Deku and the Phoenix
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: Quirks aren't hard to come by, but sentient quirks, well that's another story. Izuku always had a hard time growing up, from explosions to broken bones, he never fit in. He always wanted to be a hero, but life seemingly wouldn't allow it. Not until he died twice in a day and awoken the inner phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when I said Izuku: the traitor would be the last MHA story? Well I lied, this kept me up at night so I had to write it. Essentially Izuku has a quirk much more derived from his father, yet still is very unique. Also the quirk is self aware.**

 **Shoutout to Dewyn, who gave me the idea for this story about a month ago. Simply because of the name.**

 **There will be two versions of this story, since I was torn on what to do, so there is one hero story and one villain story, both with similar titles.**

 **Chapter 1: From the ashes**

I dream about it every night, That I have a quirk. Any quirk, at all. Most of them would help me be a hero, no matter what it is. I would Fight crime, protect people and swoop in to save the day with the brightest smile on my face. Then I wake up. I face reality and I face all the people around me. I don't fit in. I know it sounds cheesy and overused, but there's no other place to put it. They say that everyone's the hero of your own story, but I'm just a background character. An extra, as Kacchan likes to say.

Not all men are created equal, I may be smarter than some people, but it doesn't do me any good if I'm not strong enough or fast enough to utilize it. I get bullied a lot and have no friends, at all. The only friend I think I might have is my big brother, who became a hero overseas. I used consider someone from my childhood as a friend, but he doesn't act like it anymore, he's changed. Or maybe I'm the one who's changed, I became less confident after I was diagnosed quirkless, I began to show weakness and he punished me for it.

Like today, I'm pinned against the wall, With Kacchan holding me there.

"How the hell did you even think you would make the entrance exams?!"

I hesitate for a moment.

"Answer me Damn it!"

"I-I still want to be a hero." I say, my voice trailing off.

"You quirkless son of a bitch!" He places his hand on my mouth and sets off a small explosion, no stronger than a firecracker. He's done this before, and it doesn't hurt any less than before.

I collapse to the ground and cover my mouth, trying to stop the pain.

"You better not show to the entrance exams, Or I'll show you pain. Hell, take a swan dive off the roof if you want a quirk so bad, You're just a pebble on the side of the goddamn road. Don't try to be more."

He swiftly walks away, leaving me there.

I walk out of the convenience store, holding a soda to my lips. I've found it helps over the times he's done it. It soothes the burn. I learned a lot about burns from Kacchan, like never run cold water over it, put some ointment on it or something. Water will only make it burn more later. I walk home, re-evaluating my life choices. I've never heard him say something like that to me. I know it's more of an empty threat, but still...

"I know he's right. Why do I still want to do this?"

I ask myself.

' _ **Why?'**_ I hear a woman's voice say.

I look around, to find nobody's behind or even around me. Maybe it's somebody from school messing with me. I hear this girl can directly send messages to people's brains if she knows their full name and face.

I keep walking and decide what other things I could do in the future. Police force? They get bashed a lot for taking credit of hero's work. I guess I could be an engineer, or a doctor if I go to college.

I bring my other hand to my face and wipe away tears. I've always cried a lot. Who knows, maybe that's my quirk, being a huge crybaby. I do feel like I've cried an unnatural amount over the past ten minutes. Everyone in my family, on my mom's side has always cried a lot, I really don't know what it is.

' _ **Weak?'**_

There's that voice again.

"You're right, I'm weak, and there's nothing I can do about it." I say aloud.

' _ **So It's power you require?'**_

"Who is saying that?"

' _ **Power comes at a cost, you know. Are you willing to pay the price?'**_

"If money makes you a hero than I got no shot."

' _ **No, a different price. Something more extreme.'**_

I start to walk under an overpass, a little tunnel.

"Whatever you say is wrong, I know that. Power can't be paid for, I'm quirkless. That makes me weak."

"Well I didn't say anything, kid, but at least you told me beforehand." a creepy voice behind me says.

I turn around and see a thing behind me. I hesitate to call it a person, It's a giant slimy mess which has eyes and teeth. I feel my own eyes get wider as I try and run, to no avail. It grabs me and starts pouring liquid into my lungs. I try to grab at it in vain, It's liquid.

"Stop struggling kid, you'll make it more painful for you." it says

' _ **Stop struggling.'**_

I try to scream something like: SHUT UP! But I can't, my lungs are full of slime.

"Let's move and do this. HE might show up." it says

 _Who's he?_

' _ **Doesn't matter, stop struggling.'**_

It's unbearable, the burning sensation, What the hell is this guy?!

We move out of the underpass and into an alleyway, dragging me along.

"Now kid, sorry I have to do this, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

' _ **Scum. We shall deal with him soon enough.'**_

 _We?_

I claw at the slime, my consciousness fading, no, My very life is flashing before my eyes, tears, heroes, explosions, lots of explosions. I realize now just how bad Kacchan was to me. I wonder how he'll feel when he hears I'm dead tomorrow…

' _ **He won't, it's happening. I know it's painful, but it has to happen.'**_

I don't know who that voice is, but It doesn't matter now. I guess I'll die. I close my eyes and accept my death. I lose all feeling, except a slight…

Burning.

' _ **That's it, the first trial is complete, the second shall be grander, now, for you have tasted and met death, I command you, RISE FROM THE ASHES! AND BE REBORN!'**_

I open my eyes to find that I'm in a small crater, with scorch marks all around me. I immediately notice that my left sleeve is on fire, which I furiously smack until it goes out.

"WELL KID, FOR A MOMENT THERE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I hear a jolly voice say. I'd know it from anywhere! I sit up and see All Might, in the flesh bearing down on me.

"A-A-ALL MIGHT!" I yell.

"YES IT IS I! THAT'S SOME SERIOUS POWER THERE, KID."

I partially ignore, partially freak out past this and scramble for my notebook.

"A-An autograph!" I grab my notebook and open it to find that the words ALL MIGHT! Are written in.

"T-T-Thank you!" I say, bowing several times.

"HA HA, DON'T SWEAT IT KID, NOW, I MUST GOOOO!" he squats down and jumps, flying through the air.

"Huh, little bit of drag… WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID?! LET GO!" He looks down to see that I've grabbed onto his leg and I'm flailing around.

"I'd Die!" I yell.

"Good point!" he yells back.

We land on a nearby building, where I apologize profusely and vent to him. I tell him about the years of torment, the looks, the bullies. I don't look at him, not at all. I close my eyes, head hanging low. Tears streaming down my face and I ask him:

"Can someone like me be a hero?"

I look up, only to find a skeletal figure that resembles all might, blue eyes, wacky blonde hair, and he's wearing the same things as All Might, green cargo pants and a white shirt, but they're really loose on him. It's kind of like he… Deflated.

"Hey." he says.

"What did you do with All might!?" I ask.

"Keep your voice down kid, somebody will hear you." he says, as blood waterfalls from his mouth.

"AHHHH!"

"What did I- Forget it. To answer your question, I don't know. But I would like to say-" He looks over at me, eyeing me carefully.

"You do have a quirk, a pretty damn powerful one at that, What is it?"

"Huh?" I ask, extremely confused.

"Ohhh, one of those types. Ok, well you see I think I know your quirk, but It's one of those rare ones that acts upon near death, or even just plain death. Yours seems to cause a crazy explosion, which would explain why you were in the crater; cause I didn't defeat the villain."

"R-Really?"

"Yes I would think at least. You seemed unharmed, I would visit the doctor if I were you. But I think you should avoid the Idea of being a hero, for now, at least."

"Wh-What?"

"See kid, it's a lot of unnecessary suffering, Nobody should suffer that much to activate your quirk, or even to be a hero." he tells me and starts to walk away.

"Hero work isn't for everybody, kid. Police officers get bashed for 'Stealing' hero's credit, but they are required for our time. Heroes don't exactly have the legal authority as police officers do, making it a perfectly good thing to do."

I sit there in silence, shocked.

"I gotta go kid, and don't go telling anybody about this form you see here, keep it a secret." he says and leaves through the door. I'm left alone up here, thinking. I look over the railing, maybe I should take Kacchan's advice.

' _ **No, not like that.'**_

It's that voice again.

"Now I'm going crazy." I say to myself, opting for the long way down.

About halfway down the building, I see an explosion in the distance, looking through the window I immediately perk up, only to deflate again. Thinking back on all Might's words, I decide to move on, Let's not go.

' _ **Do it'**_

I shake my head and walk down the stairs, exiting the building.

I walk down the street, not really knowing what I want to do now. I find myself in the middle of a crowded street, with smoke billowing out of the large alley.

"I guess it's a subconscious thing." I say quietly, looking at the skirmish. It's the green slime person from before, they got some kid. He looks familliar…

It's Kacchan, he looks… Furious. I don't know if the slime guy is causing him to activate his quirk or if he just completely lost it. But everybody just stands here, unmoving.

"We need to wait until someone with the right quirk arrives! I can't touch this guy!" The Death arms guys says.

"I can't fit in there!" Mt. Lady announces.

I watch the scene, helplessly, the ash blonde student struggling. I know it's painful, I experienced it for myself. That drowning feeling. A part of me wants to leave, to listen to All Might. But the rest… The rest wants to help him, even though he's been my tormentor and practically enslaver my whole life, why do I want to help him?

' _ **go , Do it.'**_

To prove him wrong. That's why, To prove the Number 1 hero wrong. Everybody waits, for someone… Something. They may never come. I look around and see someone, and my jaw nearly drops.

It's All might! Standing there Doing Nothing! It obviously pains him, but why won't he help!?

I take another look toward the carnage, this time I see a look from Kacchan, it isn't angry, nor out for blood, It's desperation.

My voice is low, and I start to push my way through the crowd.

"Why, Why is it you, Kacchan!" I say, running toward the villain.

"The hell are you doing kid!?" Kamui woods yells, reaching a branch toward me. I slide under it and get back to running toward it. The villain looks at me, and is visibly scared.

"What are you kid!?" I toss my backpack at him, temporarily blinding him.

"The fuck are you doing!?" Kacchan yells.

"I don't Know!" I reply, now realizing what I've done.

"I'll kill you this time!" The slime forms into a spear and pierces through my chest, it's followed by four more, my stomach, shoulder, leg, and throat. I feel the pain erupt through my body, those tips were not that sharp. I'm pushed to the ground, pinned there.

"You IDIOT." I hear Kacchan say. I once again feel cold, and my vision fades. My mouth feels wet, and it tastes metallic. But this time, I SEE it.

' _ **And here we are. Finish your task, and leave behind this worthless version of you, Gain the power to and set me free, Unleash me, Unleash THE PHOENIX!'**_

I open my eyes and feel warmth return to my body, but It doesn't stop there. I look at my hands, to see they are on fire, and it BURNS.

"What the fuck!?" I hear Both Kacchan and the sludge monster say.

I feel another tendril pierce through me, but this time, the VIllain screams in agony.

My body temperature keeps rising, and It's unbearable now, I feel myself shaking, fast.

' _ **Now, do it!'**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I scream as I feel my body combust, the last thing I see is the terrified faces of both my childhood friend and the slime villain.

I open my eyes to find that I'm laying down in a dark room, with a weight on my chest. I look to my left and find a window, with a soft white light. Little glints of light are outside, meaning it's nighttime. I blink a few times. And lay my head on the pillow. I'm not in my own room, that's for sure. I look to my right and see some monitors, showing vital signs. I think they're mine. I hope they're mine. There's only one thing that seems off though, my temerature is…

"99 degrees (C)?" I say groggily, in slight disbelief at the number. I touch my forehead, although I shouldn't feel any different, My head feels a little warm. I bring my hand down to my chest only for it to hit something on the way down.

"Huh?" I say aloud and look down at my chest. I find a mess of reddish-orange hair on top of me. I take my hand and am about to poke it when I hear a voice say:

"Just sleep, I'm tired too." It's a woman's voice, soft and soothing, she sounds just about as old as I do, 14-15. She sounds somewhat… American.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"What did I just say? Sleep."

"H-Hold on, why are you here?" I say, Ignoring her.

"Well I'm up now." she lifts her head up, I can't see her face in the darkness. She has flawless skin, with a lighter, slightly tan skin tone. He could see from her stomach that she was quite toned, having quite a bit of muscle, but it felt like she could keep it up and look very slim under clothes.. Wait, what am I thinking? Actually, why can I see her stomach?

"Are you wearing any-"

"Nope, I'm Naked." she says, leaning closer to my face. It's now that I realize that she's straddling me, and it takes another moment to figure out what she just said.

"Wait, What!?"

"I'm not wearing anything, wanna feel?" she asks, grabbing his right hand.

"Uhh, No! No thank you!" I respond quickly.

"Not like that you perv! Well, Kinda, I thought it was supposed to make you feel calmer. Guess not." she says. I can get a clearer image of her face now, a nose that seems just right for her, a few freckles here and there, but what really caught my attention, was the eyes, they're piercing orange, and seem to glow and move around, like they're on fire.

"O-Okay then, but who are you?" I ask again.

She leans back again, shifting a little bit, Making me slightly uncomfortable because now her weight is almost directly on my crotch.

"Well, that depends on what you decide to call me." she says

"What do you mean by that?"

' _ **I mean, name me.'**_

"Wh- Was that you!?" I ask

' _ **Yep, have you found out what your quirk is yet?'**_

I think for a moment, taking in the possibilities. This girl can talk to me directly in my head, I turned into fire, I explode when I die, but I come back to life…

"Am I like a Phoenix?"

"Correct, or rather, you have one within you, Me!" she says, cheerfully.

"Oh, but then how did I do the whole flame thing?" she inhales and opens her mouth, but before she says anything, I say:

"Okay, do you have any clothes or anything, no you wouldn't you're a part of me, uhh." I say before I'm interrupted with a light smack on the face.

"Don't interrupt me, and if you insist-" she starts to glow, slightly, I swear I see something just in front of her skin flip and turn. She stops glowing to reveal that she now has clothes, I can't tell what she's wearing in the dark, but it seems like it's red and black. I also see her get off my crotch and sit at the end of the bed, cross legged.

"So as I was saying, I am your quirk. I'm the source of your power, the Flame of the Phoenix, Although, I've been shoved deep into your subconscious to the point that I couldn't even communicate with you until recently. And you couldn't let me out until a very specific set of circumstances."

"And those were to die? Twice?" I ask

"Yep, but one of them had to be painful, which the slime drowning was." she said, kind of shuddering.

"Wait, do you feel what I feel?"

"To a certain extent." she says.

"Like what?"

"Pain, certain emotions, that's about it, really. Otherwise, I'm basically my own independent person."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"But, the further away I am from you, the weaker I am. Meanwhile the closer I am to you-"

She leans in again, getting uncomfortably close to my face.

"The stronger we are." she finishes.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, trying to sit up.

"I guess I'll show you tomorrow, It's sunday tomorrow, Right?" she asks, pushing me down.

"Yeah, wh-"

"Shh, say no more and sleep." she touches her finger to my forehead and I blink, and the room is filled with sunlight.

"What was that?"

"I have certain power over you, like what I did about eight hours ago, that put you to sleep, you were feeling tired then, so all it took was a little push to make you sleep like a rock, and it also has the side effect of seemingly taking no time, to you at least." I properly sit up, and notice that I'm a lot more energetic than before. She's sitting on the opposite side of the bed as me.

"I can't just do it willy-nilly to you, because if I did it right now, when you're fully awake and energized, I'll pass out too, for longer than you."

"Okay then so-" Before I finish, a nurse walks in the room and says:

"Oh, visiting hours just started, dear, but your friend here has been released, Midoriya, correct?" she asks

"Yes."

"You may go home, just check out at the front desk before you leave." she does a quick bow and leaves us alone.

"Well, I guess I should get dressed and go home." I get up and realize that my clothes have already been changed, to more casual attire.

"Yeah, I did that, your other clothes already burned up when you detonated the second time." she says, getting out of the bed. I take a look at her, she's got a red and black flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and some jeans. She also happens to be wearing shoes.

"Wait, did you-"

"No, I kept your underwear on, which somehow didn't burn."

Thank god for plot convenience. All I really need to do is put on my shoes.

Together, we head out of the hospital and start home. I get a better look at her in the light, especially her hair. I can see now that it's got a bit of gold in there, and when she walks, it looks like a trail of fire is flowing from her head. We get a few odd looks, but not too many. I can tell that almost all of them are:

' _Are those two dating? If so, how did that plain looking kid get with her?"_

"I can read your thoughts, by the way. Just thought I'd throw that out there." she says.

She looks almost american, but with a hint of japanese, too. It seems weird, honestly, how someone like that could be from me. She's almost as tall as me, if not, about an inch or two shorter.

"Hold on, can you choose when to enter and exit my body, and what was that whole monologue earlier about dying and rising. It seemed oddly cliche." I ask her.

"Well, being conscious inside of you for twelve years has given me a lot of time to think, you know. I wanted it to seem as extravagant as possible!" she says, making hand gestures that seem to emphasize her point. It occurs to me that this is the first time she's seen anything, truly, at least.

"By the way, you still haven't named me yet." she says, looking at me.

"Oh, umm." I rack my brain for a moment before coming up with one.

"Hino, Hino Tori. How does that sound?"

She thinks for a moment and says:

"I like it, it sounds like me." she says.

' _It does literally mean firebird. Specifically female firebird.'_ I think to myself.

"I know, but I like it." she says and keeps walking."

"Anyways, Hino, or Tori, which would prefer?" I ask her.

"Tori, it sounds better."

"Okay then, Tori, We need to go see mom, just so she knows I'm Okay, then, I'd like to show you around." I say, not really thinking about what I just said.

She gives me a sly look and says:

"Wow, are you asking your own quirk out on a date?" a smirk grows on her face as I realize what I said. My face grows redder than a tomato and I'm pretty sure that my head is smoking.

"Wh-NO no, not at all, I just figured that it would be nice to show you the sights, seeing as you never really experienced them!" I say a little quickly. She giggles and says:

"I know, dipshit! I'm teasing you!" she pushes me slightly and we keep walking, with a slightly redder me. Before we head home, we take a quick stop at the convenience store, which is surprisingly empty.

"What are we getting?" Tori asks.

"Well, I'm getting a drink, cause I'm parched and I feel like I'm on fire." I say, grabbing a water bottle.

"Oh, here." she puts her finger on my forehead again, this time, I feel like I'm at my normal temperature.

"I can do a lot to you, but I can't sate your needs to, you know. Survive." she says.

"Wow, thanks, if there's anything here you want, grab it, I'll buy it." I tell her.

She takes a look at everything and picks out something simple: bubble gum.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wanna try it." she says. I buy our stuff and we're on our way again. We walk in silence for a while, with me sipping on my water. It actually hurts to swallow, but I guess I have to for now, otherwise I won't be able to eat later. Tori breaks the silence by asking:

"How do you even blow a bubble with this?"

"Oh, It's simple, you take the gum, flatten it with the roof of your mouth, wrap the flattened part around your tongue, and stick it out of your mouth." I say. She does this and sticks out an incredibly pink tongue. She looks confused for a moment, and looks at me. I stifle a laugh and say:

"That's not it, you have to retract your tongue and blow out at the same time."

She does so, blowing a bubble. It gets quite large, before it pops, covering the bottom portion of her face in bubble gum. I let out a giggle, to which she glares at me, removing the gum from her face and placing it back in her mouth, saying:

"It's not that funny." she says and continues to blow bubbles, this time wary of the large bubbles.

We make our way to the Apartment complex and I unlock the door.

"Okay, Tori, I need you to stay out here a moment, if mom sees you immediately she'll freak out." I tell her.

"Okay, no problem." she says and leans against the wall. I walk in the door and say:

"I'm home mom!"

"Oh Izuku! I was so worried! By the time visiting hours were open they said they released you!" Mom says and practically tackles me in a hug, crying her eyes out.

"I'm okay mom, and I found out what my quirk is." I say softly. She lets go and gives me a dumbfounded look.

"What?" she asks.

"Come on in!" I call out and Tori walks in, obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh, you brought a guest! Umm let me-"

"Oh, don't please, Miss, Let's all sit down somewhere." She says.

After about twenty minutes of discussion, we explain to mom the events of the past day, I omit the details about Tori straddling me, naked. She'd flip out if she knew.

"Oh, so you're part of his quirk?" she asks her.

"Yes, in short, but Izuku has a lot of power on his own, I just don't think he could, nor should access it yet." Tori says.

"Wait what?" I butt in.

"Yeah, where do you think I could live for twelve years?"

"Oh."

"Either way, maam, Izuku here was wondering, If he could take me around town, since I've never really experienced anything before." she says.

"Oh, why of course. Just be careful you two." Mom says and gets up, probably to think about what just happened.

"That was easy, come on! I wanna have some fun!" she gets up and tugs at my shirt.

"Alright then, I suppose we'll go to the mall first." I say, a grin forming on my face.

After a day with Tori, I think I understand her better, when we were at the arcade, she's proven that she's fast and has faster reflexes, she destroyed the high score on DDR, her hair bouncing around, the loose-fitting flannel shirt lifting up every now and then, she's beautifu… Wait, what am I thinking? Just, ask her what else she wants to do.

"So, is there anything else you want to do?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go to the cafe!" she says excitedly.

"Okay, I know of one real close." I lead the way, with her blowing bubble gum close behind.

We walk down the street when the ground beneath us rumbles, and creates small fissures in the ground.

"What's this?" Tori asks.

"I think it's-" I don't get to finish before something behind us explodes and we're sent flying. I land on my side and roll.

"Come on!" I yell and Grab Tori, ducking into a nearby alley.

"What's happening?" she asks.

"We're stuck in the middle of a villain attack. There aren't any heroes nearby, either. We're kind of trapped." I say and peer behind the corner. I see a man in the middle of the street, swirling concrete around him. He's yelling something, but I can't hear him.

"I can help." she says, with a straight face.

"What?"

"There's more to both of us than meets the eye, trust me." she says and winks.

"No, i'm not letting you go, you'll get hurt, or even die."

"Izuku." She says.

"It's fine, there's innocent people getting hurt because of this guy, if I stop him, then we will be doing good!" she says hastily. I peer out some more, and the guy sends a flurry of concrete towards the street, narrowly missing me.

"Okay then, go. Be careful. Come back if you feel like you can't win. And don't kill him!"

"Got it!" she says and dashes into the street, running towards the villain. Several large chunks of concrete are launched toward her, which she jumps and lands on each of them, leaping from slab to slab. She seems to glow, no. her hands are on fire. She's now over the villain, about ten feet above, extending a flaming palm towards the ground at the villain. I blink and where there used to be a villain, was now a giant wall of fire, coming from Tori's hand.

"How?" I ask aloud.

' _ **This is our power, Izuku.'**_ she tells me in my head.

The flames clear up, revealing a villain, still standing. It seems like he covered himself in concrete at the last moment. Tori lands, and waves her hand, sending out another huge cloud of fire, which he attempts to run from, to no avail. He creates a cube of concrete around him and closes himself off. The flames consume the cube and clear again, but he doesn't come out of the concrete. Tori walks up to it, and aims both of her hands at it, letting loose more flames. She keeps them there, now. Not just in short little bursts, a long continuous stream. She's trying to cook him out, he's got to leave at some point.

Before long, though, a shadow appears in the sky and slams down next to Tori. Flames are erupting from his face and out cracks on his suit.

' _Endeavor.'_

Tori stops her flames and looks at him, she has to look up to the looming figure. I see him raise his hand and a slight spark form.

"Shit." Is all I say before dashing out of the alleyway and running towards the two.

Endeavor's always had a bad track record for attacking people, whether or not they're villains. Seeing as Tori isn't a hero and she doesn't have a provisional license, there's nothing legally stopping him from attacking her, and he's probably pissed that she took his credit, Despite his over five hundred solved cases in the past two years.

"STOP!" I scream and put myself between the two, Although I feel nothing.

"What are you doing kid?" he asks, tiny flames in his hand.

"I was-"

"Whatever, just don't do it again, Vigilantes are not the type of crowd you should hang with."

"I was trying to-"

Endeavor looks down at me and scoffs saying:

"Leave saving people to the pros, kid." He cracks open the concrete with his fist, revealing a very burnt-out looking criminal, gasping for breath.  
"Scum, the lot of you." he says and runs off with the criminal, not looking back.

"You idiot." I hear Tori say.

"What?"

"You do realize we are both immune to fire, Right?"

"We are?"

"The only fire that can hurt us is- Know what? I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's go to that cafe you were talking about earlier That fight got me a little thirsty." she says with a wink.

"That sounds like a good Idea." I say, rolling my eyes.

We walk in to the cafe, and wait for our turn.

"So what would you like?" I ask her. She takes a look at the menu and ulitmately chooses a frozen coffee. I get the same thing and we sit down. She takes a sip and almost recoils.

"Don't like it?"

"No, That just feels really weird." she says.

"Weird how?"

"Well, see, my internal body temperature is much higher than that of a normal person, and something that cold entering my body, well it feels nice." she takes another sip and shivers.

"Gooood." she says. I smirk and say:

"So what is your internal temperature?"

"Here, see for yourself." she takes my hand and sticks one of my fingers in her mouth, which I immediately feel the temperature it's at. It's hot, like boil water in a moment hot. It takes me a moment to realize how odd this looked, a girl putting some guy's finger in her mouth.

"Wh- Stop that!" I say, retracting my hand. She giggles and says:

"I was waiting for you to notice, let's finish our drinks." she says.

We walk down the street, the sun is going down and I think back on the day. It was weird, come to think of it, It seems like the chance of a lifetime, honestly. Having a quirk like this. It's sunset, meaning the sky is a beautiful color, streaks of red, orange and gold. Like Tori's hair. I'd get lost trying to find that up there.

"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA!" I hear a familiar voice say. It's all might, all in his muscle form.

"I AM HE-" he doesn't finish, he starts coughing up blood. He changes back to the skeletal figure he was before and coughs up more blood.

"Hey kid."

"All might."

"Yeah, uhh who are you?" he points to Tori, who I respond with:

"Oh, she's-"

"A close friend! A really close friend." she says, inching closer to me, almost touching my arm.

"Oh, well then I see no reason to keep this from you." All might Looks me directly in the eyes.

"How would you like to become a hero?"  
I look at him, not really sure what he's getting at.

' _ **He's up to something.'**_

"Yeah, I would like to be a hero, but why do you ask?"

"Well, In today's day and age, people must have quirks, and even though you have a quirk, You did something amazing, and while I stood there, unmoving, you jumped in and saved that student." He gives me a look, one of approval and smiles, slightly.

"I would like to ask you, Would you have my quirk?"

"What?" Tori and I ask at the same time.

"My quirk is far from what it seems. It's an enhancing quirk, but it also allows me to pass it on to someone else."

"That's impossible." I say flatly.

"But that's what it is. To stockpile power, and pass it on. And with a combination of your undying quirk and the power of One for All, you would serve as the true symbol of peace, one that cannot die, either physically, or to the people." I let that sink in. We would be unstoppable, that's good. But being unstoppable means…

"Now I ask you one more time, Will you be my successor, and Inherit One for All?"

' _ **It's your call.'**_

She knows what I was about to ask her, if she wanted to do this, if it means stockpiling power, then it means stockpiling quirks. We don't know what that would Do to Tori. I look to my right, at a house, think for a moment and say:

"No."

"WHAT?!" both Tori and All Might say at the same time. Tori grabs me by the collar and says:

"FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, YOU WANTED TO BE A HERO, AND NOW THE TOP HERO OF ALL TIME IS HERE, TELLING YOU YOU CAN BE A HERO, EVEN OFFERING HIS EXACT POWER, AND YOU SAY NO! NO! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! THIS IS LITERALLY THE MOMENT YOU DREAMED OF FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, AND YOU REJECT IT!?"

"Hold on, hear me out, both of you, I'm aware that I sound crazy, but It's my decision. If I'm going to be a hero, It's going to be with my own power. Nothing that's borrowed or given, not even earned. A hero should be able to fight and protect people on their own accord. With everything they have in them, Everybody needs help, but nobody should carry somebody else on their shoulders. If I were to acquire this power, I couldn't call myself my own independent hero, I would hesitate to call myself a hero. I respect you, All might, And in another universe, I might have accepted this power. Maybe I would have flourished with it, but here, today, I respectfully decline your offer. Like I said a moment ago: If I am to be a hero, it will be of my own accord, I will use my own power to rise to the top and become the number one hero, Surpassing even you All might, I'll save people, with a smile on my face!" I tell them, my hands trembling. All might smiles and looks down.

"Wow kid, you have some real drive. If I hadn't decided that you would have been my successor before, I would now." He looks back at me and says:

"I won't force you to be my successor, but please-" He gets on the ground and grovels

"Do not tell anybody of my quirk. Please, It would cause horrible panic and bad repute. If news about my quirk gets out, I may have to retire as a hero, with people trying to gain my quirk."

"Oh, of course. If All might is asking it, then I must!" I say.

"Thank you, then I SHALL GO!" he transforms mid- sentence and launches off into the city. We start to walk home, Tori saying:

"You know, that was a real mature thing to say there. Stupid, but mature."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She says nothing for a moment and elbows me in the ribs.

"We need to train you first, if you're actually going to be the number 1 hero, then you need to know how to fight, and we need to toughen you up. We'll start tomorrow, I think we know a place that would be good." she says and skips ahead.

' _This ought to be fun'_ I think to myself.

When we get home, Mom Immediately tries to sort out the decision of where I'll be sleeping while Tori is here, to which Tori says:

"Actually, The closer I am to Izuku, the better. He's kind of like my charging port. So sleeping close to him is best." she smiles and tilts her head slightly.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? I suppose you can sleep together." Mom says, eyeing me carefully.

"Don't make it sound weird!" I say.

Mom giggles and waves us off.

"Goodnight!" she calls as we go into my room.

"Is that really how it works?" I ask her, laying down in bed. I realize now how exhausted I am, I feel great lying in bed.

"Yeah, sure." she says, Laying down next to me, a smile on her face.

"By the way-" she continues.

"Do you want go to U.A together?"

 **That's all for this chapter, there's a villain version as well, with a similar title, so tell my what you think! Criticism is much appreciated!**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Knuckles

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to say that I will actually be holding off on the Deku and Phoenix villain story for later. I will take some time and upload a teaser, I guess, on what would be a chapter later down the road as a type of one-shot, so if it gets to 100 favs I'll make that into it's own full-fledged story.**

 **Replies to comments at the end!**

 **Chapter 2: Bloody knuckles**

I open my eyes to find that it's morning. I look down to see Tori, under the covers, sleeping on my chest. Her hair a mess, streaks of red, gold and orange strewn over us. I really hope mom doesn't come in, cause that would look really bad for us. Most of her weight is on my right arm, though. I am unable to move it, not without waking her up. I pick up my head and look over to my left, where my nightstand is, and see that it's well past 8:30, when I usually wake up when I don't have school. It's 9:46, when I usually would be around town, looking for trouble so I can write it down in my analysis. We're currently on a break, for about two weeks, normally I would be both ecstatic and depressed about this, I could pursue my hobby and dwell on the fact that I may never live my dream. I plop my head back down on the pillow, and think about what we talked about last night.

 _Last night, picking up the conversation._

"Do you want to go to U.A together?" Tori asks me.

"Whaddyou mean?" I ask her, obviously confused. She shifts a little bit so she can look at me, although It's dark, I can still see a slight glow in her eyes.

"I mean, you always wanted to be a hero, but you never thought much about it after that, like you always hoped but never did much about it. And now that I'm here, we have a shot at it." I look away at this, she's right, Although, I did pass the Mock U.A test, and never thought how I would actually take the entrance exams, but now I have both a partner and a quirk, so maybe I have a chance. As for why I chose U.A, well It's a mix of several different reasons, the main one being spiting Kacchan.

"Well, it's common knowledge that most of the top heroes went to U.A, so I just figured that I'd… You know." I half-lie to her. I can tell by her eyes that she tilted her head a little.

"Yes, but going to a school isn't going to automatically make you a hero, you know. I also know when you're lying, but I don't need that ability to find that out. It's Kacchan, Right?" I'm not baffled that she knows this, but it still seems embarrassing and not really a heroic reason to do so. It's kind of shameful.

"Y-Yeah." I say she sighs and grips me tighter.

"Don't go being ashamed, He's odd. And I know that you've been scared for the future of heroes if he's going to be one of them. So-" She shifts some more, resting her head on my chest.

"We'll keep an eye on him, and show the world that heroes are still pure. Okay?" she finishes. I think about her words. I really do care about Kacchan, he's the only one who's even bothered to do as much as look at me. Even if he's bullied me, I need to be able to protect him, mostly from himself. The last thing we need is to have Kacchan be imprisoned and bring Heroes into bad repute.

"O-Okay, We'll do it. We'll get into U.A." I say to her.

"Good, now sleep, and tomorrow we'll start training you, and then we'll have to register your quirk." she says, obviously drifting off herself.

' _Oh yeah, quirk registry is a thing.'_ I think to myself, to which I get a short and simple answer.

' _ **Dummy.'**_

 _Back to the present morning._

I shift a little, trying to get the sleeping girl off of me without disturbing her. I slide out from under her, barely missing a meeting with the floor, and prepare to get ready for today. I grab a T-Shirt and some shorts, pretty simple, but I really don't understand fashion, at all, and head for the bathroom to shower. I lock the door, in fear of either mom or Tori walking in on me. I'm really not sure which would be worse. The bathroom is relatively small, with a toilet, sink, and an American-style shower. The shower is really nice, honestly, Choosing your temperature on a whim like that. I startup the shower at my regular temperature, and take off my clothes. I look in the mirror to see that I don't have any marks from before, getting impaled from the the sludge guy or anything. I also notice that I am incredibly scrawny, it's kind of embarrassing. I shake my head, looking away from the figure in the mirror and hop in the shower. I shower for a few minutes before I get really uncomfortable, like I'm getting way too hot. I turn the temperature down and immediately feel more relaxed. I guess my body temperature is higher than it was before, like I can detonate at any time.

' _ **Yeah, that's kind of how we do the fire thing.'**_ I look around and cover myself, only realizing that nobody is in the room with me, and Tori is in my head.

' _Can you not?'_

' _ **Aww, but it's fun. Either way, unless you want me to, I can't see through your eyes if we're apart, so I can't peep on you.'**_

' _Why would you peep on me?'_

' _ **Why not, would you peep on me?'**_

' _No, of course not!'_

' _ **Damn.'**_ she stops and allows me to take my cold shower in peace, relatively, her words allow me to start steaming the shower with my own skin.

I get out and dry myself off, and get dressed. I exit the bathroom and stretch a little bit. So if we're going to train today, where? I really don't know of some place that would make good training grounds that we could access. I guess She'll have something in store for me. I walk into my room to find Tori, Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around.

"You really have a thing for All Might? Huh?" she says.

"Yes, I do. You of all people would know that." I respond to her.

"I know, I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth, come on, Let's eat and go." she says, stretching. When she stretches her arms above her head, Her shirt lifts slightly, allowing me to see her belly button. I look away and start walking toward the kitchen.

"How gentlemanly of you." I hear her say.

We sit down and have some breakfast. It's simple with some eggs and meat. While we're sitting down, I get a good look at Tori's attire. Her flannel shirt is checkered, red and black. It's a button-up, like you would expect, although the collar is a bit odd, seeing as it only goes up about half an inch, and doesn't fold down. She has her sleeves down all the way while she's eating, for whatever reason, and her jeans are straight blue, with the occasional tear, like at the knee.

"Stop staring, It's weird." She says.

"What are you!? Bipolar?" I ask.

"No, just looking at people who are eating while not eating yourself, that's weird."

I realize she's right, I haven't touched my food, so I start shoveling it into my mouth.

"Geez, don't choke." she says.

"Whffdyawnnfrme?! (What do you want from me)" I say, mouth full. She giggles and says:

"Just be you, Izuku."

 _Previous day, All Might's office_

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Nighteye screams on the phone, causing Toshinori to pull away.

"I know, I made a mistake, but-"

"A MISTAKE!? THAT IS LITERALLY THE ONE THING IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE THAT YOU HAVE TRAINED FOR, HAVING A SUCCESSOR, AND YOU UP AND LEAVE, LIKE 'WHOOP DE FUCKIN DOO, GO AROUND HAVING MY SECRET!"

"Nighteye, your language-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THAT IN YOUR FUTURE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CALL ME FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A DECADE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU PULL?! TWO KIDS THAT KNOW YOUR SECRET, WHICH WAS KEPT A GOOD SECRET FOR HOW LONG NOW!? TWO _CENTURIES!?_ DO WE HAVE TO KILL THOSE KIDS NOW!?"

"What!? No! Just… I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight, I begged him not to tell, but was too caught up on the fact that he rejected the power to make them come with me or do anything."

"Look-" Nighteye says, calming down now.

"I know it's hard for you. You don't know how to be pushy with good people. I've worked with you for years, I'm the person that knows you best, but you need to do something about this, I know that teaching at U.A you might find that couple again, but You need to find them NOW. If villains get a hold of either of them, you're done for. All for one put that hole in your chest, which nearly killed you and One for All, If you can't find a way to destroy those memories from them, then you need to make one of them your successor, otherwise we're in trouble."

Toshinori takes a second to breathe, and remembers one thing.

"I do have a method of erasing certain memories."

"Really? How?"

"One of the quirks that one of my sidekicks has, he could erase certain memories."

"Well that's good! Wait, what's the catch."

"Ahh, you're sharp, well, see his quirk isn't simply erasing certain memories, no but rather, by taking a look into the person's mind, he can erase them."

"And to do that he has to see it." Nighteye finished quietly.

"Precisely. So It seems like a lose-lose situation for us."

"What else could that guy do?"

"He could erase memories without looking-"

"Then why not do that?"

"Let me finish, He could erase them without looking by erasing the entirety of the day."

"Then do that, It's just a day, not like anything remotely good happened, right? He's a kid that gets bullied a lot, has no friends, and nothing else better to do than write notes on a profession he has no shot at!"

"That's the thing, there's two reasons, one: He actually seemed to have a good day. He had a friend, they were close, and it may seem like it was the one good day in that kid's existence."

"But if the state of the hero society is at stake, then why even hesitate the well being of a couple of kids if it means you can save thousands, no millions more?"

"Because I have seen too many people fall into villainy because of things like that, also because it's Illegal."

"Wha- why didn't you lead with that? And why is it Illegal?" Nighteye asked, clearly confused.

"I thought you might feel some sympathy for the boy, as for why it's illegal, It's illegal use of quirks, section 2 paragraph 28, states that if a quirk is directly used to alter or destroy (mentally) a human's brain, then the perpetrator who altered the mind, shall attain life in prison." Toshinori finished.

"Do you know the whole book of laws regarding quirks?"

"Don't you?"

"NO! You know, you only have a few options though, you either convince him, and train him, or-" Nighteye pauses.

"Or what?" Toshinori asks.

More silence.

"OR WHAT." Toshinori says, no longer asking, rather demanding.

Nighteye stays silent.

"ANSWER ME URAN." Toshinori couldn't see it, but Nighteye flinched when All Might used his real name.

"You could fo-" His voice faded out as he got quieter.

"SPEAK LOUDER!" Toshinori practically yells.

"You could forcibly pass it on to him!" Nighteye finished.

There was no answer from Toshinori, He stood there, dumbfounded. How could somebody like Nighteye, or even the man himself suggest that. One for all could not be forcibly taken, otherwise It would have been lost by either All for one or by some other means long ago, but there is one thing, it can be forcibly passed on.

"Hello?" Nighteye asks, slight fear in his voice.

"Why would you suggest that?"

"Hear me out, It's better than just letting him run around with the secret, since he will have a secret to keep as well and-"

"Do you hear yourself? This is the making of a villain! Give him power he doesn't want and he'll try to throw it away, and that leads to carelessness!"

"Well Didn't that Psycho Nana Shimura forcibly pass it on to yo-"

"DO NOT INSULT MY MISTRESS! I MAY NOT HAVE WANTED IT BUT SHE RECOGNIZED THAT I EARNED IT, AND SHE GAVE IT TO ME SHE SAW THE HERO THAT EVEN I DIDN'T SEE IN MYSELF, SHE TRAINED ME FOR YEARS BEFOREHAND AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ONE FOR ALL WHEN SHE DIED, SHE GAVE IT TO ME WITH HER DYING BREATHS. YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHT TO INSULT HER FOR SHE WAS TWICE THE PERSON YOU WILL EVER BE!" Toshinori loses it, going off on him.

"SEE, IT WORKED FOR YOU! YOU BECAME THE No.1 PRO HERO FROM THAT, YOU COULD MOLD HIM INTO IT!"

"BUT HE'S NOT ME! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM. SHE WAS PRACTICALLY MY MOTHER! I CAN'T DO WHAT SHE DID! MUCH LESS BE A HERO AT THE SAME TIME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT KID WOULD DO IF I DID THAT! I-I-" All might loses his steam, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I brought it up and insulted her, but-"

"History repeats itself, Uran, All for one gave the first wielder this power, his own brother, without his consent, and rebelled against him, now look where we are. Fighting him. It could happen the other way around this time."

"What are the odds of that? Minimal! She did it to you Just think of it as tradition!"

"Don't try to call me again." Toshinori states and hangs up.

He's left alone in his office, remembering his dead sensei, as she was.

 _Later, at Dagobah Beach_

I find myself punching a refrigerator, no rhyme or reason, I just am. The mounds of trash here piling up high above me, People take their illegal dumping here, because the current brings all sorts of trash out from the ocean. I make a fist and pound the door, not even putting a dent in it.

"OW!" I let out.

"Kinda pathetic, being honest." Tori says. She's sitting on top of the refrigerator that I 'm punching, her legs dangling over.

"Well you just told me to start punching this thing, so I did." I reply. She sighs and hops off the refrigerator, bending her knees on the way down.

"For someone who practically worships All Might, you can't make a proper fist, here-" she closes her hand and puts her thumb in front of her ring and middle finger. I do the same and recognize it as the same type of fist All Might makes.

"Now punch the fridge." I glance at her hesitantly and do so. It hurts less, but I'm still smashing my fist against metal. She steps aside to watch me.

"Good! Now keep doing it. I'll tell you when to alternate fists, GO!" I begin, starting with right punches to the fridge, somewhat rapidly, ok kinda slow, it hurts, I can tell there will be bruises later.

"Switch!" I switch to my left hand, it's awfully uncomfortable, having to reach all the way over to hit it.

"Stop! Okay so you're punching all wrong. If you're going for power, you're good, but we're going for speed right now, so you want to shift your feet quickly and keep punching, like this." she demonstrates, not punching the fridge, just the air. She starts with her right hand, and quickly jumps, rearranging her footing, her left foot now in front of her, she keeps punching quickly and stops.

"Like that."

"How do you even know this."

"I said before, being stuck in the subconscious has given me a lot of time I remember every movie you watched, most of them had some sort of fight scene in them, I memorized all the moves, so I could teach them to you." she said, looking at me.

"R-really?"

"Yup, now We have a goal here, in ten months, I want you to be able to practically destroy one of these in two punches and a kick." she says as if it were as easy as tearing paper.

"What?! That's not possible!" I stammer.

"Neither is dying twice, by different means in a day, but here we are. Now, as to how I'll get you to do that, once you get most of the technique down, I'll show you."

"Okay, but first, Why here? It's filthy." I say, kicking a trash bag to prove my point.

"Right, that's exactly why we're here. Yesterday, I saw an ad to clean up Dagobah. With every truckload we collect, we get a cash reward, so if we clear out the beach, we benefit from it!" she says, tossing her hands up as if it were obvious.

"It sounds more like financial profit." I say.

"Jesus, use that brain of yours. It's perfect. People don't like coming here, even if it means money, we get the beach mostly to ourselves, where we can work on training. There's a lot of large things up here, so if we take them apart, it'll be easier to pile them up in a truck. And we can also get some cheap weight training for you! It's perfect to become a hero!"

"It sounds more like hell." I say

"In the myths, The Phoenix crawled through hell and thrived on the land, so I think we can do it. Now, Let's get back to beating the shit out of a refrigerator." she says with a smirk and gestures towards me and the Refrigerator. I get back into a fighting stance that desperately needs work and continue to punch the Fridge.

"Now, from this moment onward, I am your teacher, I'll be rougher on you, and will expect progress. We will be 'friends' when we're not training and when you make it into U.A. So, Let's go full training mode!"

 _Three days later._

I'm back to punching the Same fridge, It's worn down a little bit, but you wouldn't think too much of it. There's a solid dent in one of the doors, but it looks more like that's the reason that the person threw it out. I take one last punch at the fridge with my right hand before pain erupts throughout my fist and I collapse on the ground, clutching my wrist. Tori is on the fridge again, chewing bubble gum. She jumps down again and inspects me.

"Lemme see." she says and I show her. The skin at my knuckles seems to have split open, and are bleeding now.

"Figures, here." she takes out some type of bandage, wrapping it around my hand and individual fingers.

"Shouldn't I get gloves?!" I ask.

"No, You need to build up a tolerance to pain, in your hands especially, if you are to start using fire from them. Not just a tolerance to pain, but we need to make your bones stronger, too. So we'll have off days to keep your hands good and resilient." she says, while wrapping my hand.

"O-Okay." I say. As much as I want to give up, I can't I know I shouldn't.

"Now, here's what we're going to do. We're done for today, but whenever we aren't punching things, you have these on, to help you heal, Okay?" she gives me a look, I can't tell what it is. Concern? Sternness? It's like a combination of both. I kind of like it though.

"I will."

"Good, We'll take them off whenever we train. Now, We got three truckloads today, not bad that's like, 15,000 yen right there. We'll get rich from this, I swear." she says.

"Maybe." I say, still not sure If I can do it. I look down at my watch, 6:30. We've been here a while.

"Now, follow me real quick, I wanna show you something!" she says and almost runs off. I follow her and end up looking up at her on a mountain of trash.

"Come on! It's right here!" she shouts and disappears. I slowly begin my climb and grab onto random things. It's kind of nasty, but I manage to stomach my lunch and ascend. When I reach the top, I find Tori, waiting for me.

"Slowpoke, Now look at THAT!" she points down to a ravine in the trash where there's a car, A whole car! Hidden in all this trash!

"Now, It doesn't work, and spark plugs are missing either way, but It's great for us, Cause the week of Entrance exams, I want you to be able to destroy this car in under twelve seconds."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard me right, Under twelve, you'll destroy it- Tekken style!" she says, giving an uppercut. I can see her excitement, It's obvious in her eyes. Despite how much I love it to see that in her, I really don't see that happening.

"That's not happening." I say.

"It will, I'll make it happen" she says with a wink and slides off the mountain of trash.

"I'm hungry." I say aloud and follow her.

 _Two months later._

School is back up now, And we've had a pretty solid schedule since. We'll wake up at 4AM, and go to Dagobah and train, cleaning it out, at 6AM, we'll head back home, I'll change and we'll go to school. We've kept it a secret that Tori is a manifestation of my quirk, She spends the day on the roof, on my phone looking at movies and such, for more fighting combinations, while I attend class. Apparently, she can change her outfit by shifting her 'feathers' While this is apparently her natural form when she's here, she can also shift into a bird form, which is on fire. The feathers act as a type of second skin that can shift and flip, turning into whatever outfit she wants, meaning she blends right in with the school uniform. although she does prefer actual clothes, seeing as she's technically Naked and if she loses concentration, she might actually end up naked in some street.

I'll come up for lunch and keep her company, We'll talk about how it was going in class and sometimes she'll even help me with things I don't understand. I thought it made no sense how she knew some things and I didn't, but I do guess that She memorized entire movie fight scenes without me being able to, so I shouldn't question it.

After school, We'll go straight to Dagobah, where We'll train until either I can't anymore or the trucks stop coming. Today, Tori said that we're going to be working on something else.

"So, I think that you've worked pretty hard on punching so far, so we're going to incorporate something else; Kicks. So without me showing you how, Kick the Fridge."

"O-Okay." I manage and Straight on kick the fridge. I feel my toes crumple and I hop around on one foot, trying not to cry out.

"See, kicking like that doesn't give you a lot of power, nor does it help you in the slightest in a fight, There's a lot of different types of kicks, but practice this one for now." She Steps up and spins around, Kicking the Refrigerator with her left foot, making it rock back and forth. Her legs make a 100 degree angle, maximizing the force she exerted.

"Woah." I say.

"Yeah, now, Try it. We'll alternate kicks and punches with each day. Once you've gotten both of them down, we'll combine them." she says, smiling. She puts me through hell, but that smile, It's worth it, honestly. It's an innocent smile, like the one you get when you hear some great news about your family.

"What are you waiting for, Go!" she says, I realize that I'm just standing here and get to kicking, with terrible form.

 _Three months later._

It's sunday, normally we spend all day here at Dagobah, and today is no different, I'm currently carrying some random stuff to the truck, this is the last load before It ships off to the junkyard. I put it in and the truck leaves.

"Izuku, come here." Tori says to me, sitting in a chair next to a mountain of random assorted metals. I make my way over to her and she stands up.

"Now, Remember how I told you you were going to destroy a fridge in three moves a while ago? Well, It's time to really start working on that." She tells me.

"Wh-What?! I thought we were!"

"No, we were learning the form, how to punch and kick, most of the basics of fighting. It's time to work on physical strength." she says.

"Okay, how are we doing this?" I ask.

"Follow me real quick." she says, skipping off to a clearing in the trash. I do so, and find her standing in the center, tapping her foot.

"When I say quick, I mean go faster." she says sternly. She can be scary at times, like when she gets angry, her eyes glow uncomfortably orange. I haven't seen it a lot, just when she's teaching and I royally mess up.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I say, bowing. She can do the teacher thing pretty well. It took her a little while, but she knows how to properly teach.

"Now, lift your head up and hold out your hands." she says.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I do so, holding out both of my hands. She grabs both of them and positions my hands as if I were about to hold water. I can feel myself get a little warmer from her touch. About a week after we started training, I started sleeping on the floor, not because she told me, no, but I figured that the best reward for me after I clean up the beach, would be a good night's sleep in my own bed. I also figured that it would be good hero training, learning to sleep just about anywhere, for anytime. I remember Tori saying that I was an idiot and she still sleeps in my bed, which is fine, but It feels just a little bit colder. She apparently can spend more distance away from me when we sleep, which is good, but I can tell that she's slightly grumpier in the morning.

"Now, close your eyes." she says, and I do. Her voice gets slower and more soothing as she instructs me.

"So I want you to imagine, a hose, a water hose put on full strength. It's shooting out at a constant stream. That's your power, constantly shooting out, at a seemingly uncontrollable rate. Now I want you to put your finger over the tip of the hose, now the water has become a faster and more concentrated stream, but It's more dangerous, it can cut through almost anything. So I want you to turn down the nozzle, to the point where the water is barely coming out, It's still a good stream, but it has almost no power. So put your finger over that, and now it's become a more powerful stream, but it's not as capable as before, but it can still be used in several ways." I imagine this, It's not hard. It's an easy way of putting it. About halfway through her speech I realized that she let go of me. I'm not sure why it bothered me so much, though.

"Now, Open your eyes." she says. I do and realize that there's a tiny flame in my hands.

"Woah!" I say, almost pulling my hands away.

"Congratulations, your first flame by yourself!" she says.

"Y-Yeah. I just kinda thought it would be.. You know, bigger."

"Well if we made you create a big flame, then it would just be bad for you. Like I was about to tell you a few months ago, normal flames can't hurt us. Most flames can't hurt us, except our own."

"What? That sounds impractical."

"Yeah, like when you detonated the second time, your arms were burnt to shit because Your own body can't handle the flame of the phoenix. That's when the flame touches you, at least. I'm willing to bet that there's a certain threshold that you can't pass without permanently hurting yourself."

"Then what's the point of this if the fire hurts me?"  
"Well that's why you can't pull off as large scale fire attacks as me-"

"Wait, I thought you said I had a lot of power in me!" I say, feeling lied to.

"Don't interrupt me. I should have been more clear, you have a lot of _potential power_ in you, see, I can release huge amounts of fire without hurting myself, I'm the Phoenix after all, you can release smaller amounts since your medium is actual skin, which is why I'm training you in the first place. You need to be able to not rely on the flames, but rather on your own fists."

"So how will my own fists make me destroy a refrigerator in three hits, or a _car_ in twelve seconds?"

"See, like I said earlier, there will be a threshold that you may never pass, but there is a threshold that you can stay at."

"The threshold being?"

"The fire your skin can endure! Of course. See, we have different types of flames-" she steps back and opens her palms, releasing orange fireballs the size of my head in each.

"This is our regular flame, Flame of the Phoenix." she extinguishes them and starts some more, these ones being golden.

"These are healing flames, it sounds strange, I know, but they are supposed to heal minor wounds by closing them up. It's probably not very effective, Tears would work best, but for minor things, it would work. They don't regenerate stamina, though."

She extinguishes those and tries to bring up some more, obviously struggling with them. These are more red than anything.

"These are Enhancing flames, they don't actually enhance anything, for me, at least and to most things act as our regular flame, melting them. But these Enhancing flames for you, could theoretically be used to strengthen your punches, kicks and just about everything else you could throw at somebody. But just like our normal flames, they probably would hurt you if you go too hard on them." she says.

"Wait, so That's how I'll Break the refrigerator?" I ask.

"Yup, so in three months I want you to be able to use the enhancing flames on yourself, namely your arms and legs, and be able to reach your goal. Now, let's see if our weakest flame will hurt you." she lights a small fire on her fingertips and puts it against my skin. It's uncomfortably hot, but nothing I can't handle.

"Going up." she says, increasing the temperature.

"OW!" I shriek, pulling my hand back and shaking it about.

"Okay, we really need some work. For now, we'll get you to channel the weakest flame and use that to enhance your strength." she says. She walks me to another area, and shows a washing Machine, abandoned.

"Well, Start!"

 _Another few months_

I stand in front of a refrigerator, with Tori standing behind me. I've been able to channel small enhancing flames around my fists and some of my arm, same with my legs, It looks like they are on fire, which they are, technically, and trust me, it hurts. It's not unbearable, but it sucks.

"Now, GO!" I spring into action, I decide to punch it head-on, I reel back and punch the Fridge with my right hand, it doesn't hurt like before, and I knocked it back a ways. I wouldn't be able to do this normally, which shows how powerful these enhancing flames make me. I quickly follow it up with an uppercut with my left hand, which catches it by the front door and makes it go into the air. Not very high, about five feet at most, but I'm still impressed with how I've done it. It definitely looks like someone's beaten it up for days, even though it was just two punches. I need to get the kick off while it's in the air, so I jump. I spin around midair, with my right leg activating enhanced flames. I kick it, but I don't see it go flying. I notice that My leg hasn't been left behind either, I did feel my leg hit something, though. So either two things happened: one- I missed the fridge entirely, hitting some piece of debris, or two- My leg went right through it, which is unlikely. I land flat on my back, My legs and arms hurt. After deactivating my flames, I feel the pain and strain catch up to me.

"Owww." I mumble.

"Good job!" I hear Tori say. I don't move or try to look at fridge. I assume that I did something good, judging from her reaction.

"Look at it!" she exclaims. I feel her pick my head up to look at the Refrigerator, which was in two pieces, each some sort of impact crater on it.

"I kicked through it?"

"Hell yeah you did! That was awesome! You did it!" she says, repeating herself.

"I noticed. Is that it? Have we finished?" I ask, wistfully.

"Hey, the entrance exams are next week, and you still haven't destroyed that car yet. That's the final challenge, until we take entrance exams." I take a look around and see the car. We've cleared out most of Dagobah, Just some scattered trash and the aforementioned car. I lay my head back down on the ground, closing my eyes, only to find that I'm laying my head on something much… softer.

"Wha-"

"We should head home soon. We'll save the rest for tomorrow, then we'll see about the car." she says.

"Sounds good, by the way, what's my head on?"

"My lap, You deserve it. The past months have been quite insane, honestly."

My face gets red and I imagine that I'm smoking, based on past excursions.

"Well! Ain't no rest for the wicked! Let's go home! I wonder what's for dinner!" I quickly say and jump onto my feet, leaving Tori behind. She smiles and closes her eyes.

"Very well. I wonder…" she trails off. She quickly gets up, however and says:

"Race ya home!" she takes off and leaves me in the dust.

"What was she thinking about?" I say aloud and chase after her.

 _Later, at home_

"Izuku! Tori! Your full quirk registration form came in!" Mom says, waving around a letter.

"Really? Took long enough!" Tori exclaims.

"Oh, yeah." I simply say. We open it together at the table and look over it.

Izuku Midoriya: Quirk:

Phoenix

Type: Emitter

The user Hosts a Sentient Humanoid Phoenix within him that can be released at any time. Although The Phoenix is quite powerful, It Leaves the actual user with little power of the actual Phoenix. The only known powers that the host has is self-resurrection, and small flames that extend from the palm. The actual phoenix has shown that she has great control over fire, that to rival Endeavor's flames. The maximum temperature is unknown, seeing as the Phoenix is very uncooperative with anybody apart from her host and would not tell us much information. The Phoenix's fire is unique, being able to consume normally non-flammable materials, such as concrete and sand, this may be proof that the Phoenix's fire is nuclear. The Phoenix and host share a telepathic bond, as to how this works, is unknown.

The previously mentioned Powers of the Host are extremely dangerous if used (in)correctly.

Important: AVOID DEATH AT ALL COSTS. Although good advice for any quirk user, if the host perishes, death causes a massive explosion, instantly vaporizing a small globe around the host. It is unknown what will happen to the Phoenix if the host dies whilst the Phoenix is out.

Side notes:

The host cannot recall or directly control the Phoenix

The Phoenix has slight control of the Host, being able to control emotions and consciousness.

Although never truly tested, tears appear to have healing properties from the host. The Phoenix has never been seen crying.

The Phoenix has deceiving strength, capable of lifting that of the average grown man.

Most Flame-retardant materials will burn right up, causing clothing to be somewhat bad for either host or Phoenix. Clothing should be made with the Host's and Phoenix's hair, seeing as their hair seems to be the only thing that cannot be set on fire no matter what.

 _Department of quirk registry_

"That's interesting. There's a lot that's wrong here, the hair thing is right, however." Tori states, looking over the document.

"Well, you wouldn't tell them anything, you know. And I didn't know much myself either." She shrugs and says:

"I didn't like them very much." she simply says and hops off to my room.

"I'm going to bed I don't know about you. We'll rest tomorrow, seeing as you have finals and then-" she turns around and stares at me in the eyes.

"You'll take on the car."

 _Two days later_

"Ready?" Tori asks me. It's sunset at Dagobah beach. We've completely cleared out the beach. In ten months. By ourselves. The past year was pretty rough, but it seems all worth it now. I'm semi-confident in my ability to destroy this car.

"Yes." I tell her, slightly shaking.

"Go!" she yells, clicking a timer. I activate the enhancing flames around my arms and legs. I start with kicking it from the bottom, making the car rock and go on two wheels for a moment. I use that moment to send a enhanced punch through the front of the car, straight through the radiator. I kick again, this time it goes straight through the bottom. The car falls back down and I jump above it, preparing to smash it mario style with my feet. I go straight through it, melting some metal and catching the seats on fire. I use my fists to destroy the car from the inside, punching the dashboard, wheel, gears and I'm pretty sure I hit the gas tank one time, cause I manage to set the interior of the car on fire.

"Time!" she says as an alarm goes off. It takes me a minute to get out, I'm stuck in the car. The flames start to consume me, which doesn't hurt, at all. I guess that's a good thing from having the Phoenix fire on me all the time, Other fire won't do anything. I manage to get out without doing damage to the car.

"Well, I have to say that was impressive." Tori says, watching the burning car.

"Well, I didn't completely destroy it like I should have." I say, slightly disappointed in myself. I feel a light punch on my shoulder, and Tori says:

"Don't think too much on it. This is impressive. Think about it: one year ago you couldn't even make a fist correctly, and now, you totalled a car with nothing but the fire and your fists! I have to say that's badass." she says, giving me a bright smile. I can't help but feel uncomfortable, and good at the same time. Tori is praising me. She does it a lot, but it really feels genuine every time.

"I think we can leave the car here. I don't feel like helping you carry the pieces of car. Besides, It'll be like, ten when we get back, so let's go home." Tori says, walking off to the city. I follow her, still extremely tired from lack of sleep and pure exhaustion.

We enter our apartment and go into my room. I change into Pajamas and look at Tori who is already in bed.

"You gonna sleep or what?" she says, scooting over to make room for me. I get red, realizing that a girl, even if she's a part of my own quirk, just told me to join her in bed.

' _ **That's not at all what I was implying.'**_

I get into the bed, where Tori puts her arm over me and places her head on my chest.

"I like this more. It's warmer." she says slowly.

"When was the last time I slept more than six hours?" I ask.

"About nine months ago. I like the idea, let's sleep in." Tori says, drowsily. I myself close my eyes. My year of hell is over.

 **That's all for this chapter! Next is the Entrance exams, where We get to see Tori use Aerial ace!**

 **Also, Here are Izuku's and Tori's individual stats:**

 **Power: 3/5**

 **Speed: 2/5**

 **Technique: 3/5**

 **Intelligence: 4/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 4/5**

 **Tori:**

 **Power: 6/5**

 **Speed: 4/5**

 **Technique: 2/5**

 **Intelligence: 3/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 1/5 (Apart from Izuku)**

 **A fan (Guest)**

First of all, take my heartfelt thanks for a quirked izuku and not giving him OFA. And I really like how you can write monolouges that doesn't get ooc. And the way you write is also pretty good. But I would prefer if you increase the description a bit. Like where exactly they are, how the place looks like, design of dresses etc. Little stuff like that. And in case you decide to not make this a izuku x tori, i request you to not make this a dekuraka fic. Because this a fanfiction. And I think a lot of people will like to see stuff different than the canon. But in the end, it's your call.

I apologize for the long review.

 **I like long reviews. And thank you! I personally think that stuff in the canon should be left there and Fanfictions should be their own thing, hence why I didn't give Izuku OFA. As for the monologues, well I really enjoy writing Izuku and it comes off the top of my head most of the time. And as for the Pairing, I think It's kinda obvious now.**

 **Aguion12**

This seems interesting. I agree with the guest below, descripting the places he's at would be better, and I felt like you just skipped what Tori's clothes looked like. Also, as much as I respect IzuChako or whatever it's called for the love of God, Allah, Ra, Satan or whatever deity you pray to, choose a different pairing if you don't go with IzukuxTori. I haven't seen enough IzukuxAsui around, surprisingly.

 **Thank you! I'll start working on descriptions right away! I hope I got into a little bit more details on clothes this time. And as much as I love Izuku and Ochako in canon, It's not really something I like reading. Also, If you want to see a good IzukuxAsui, then take a look at Magnus9284's story: Cursed Blood. It's really good! (It's rated M, though so if you don't like bloody imagery, sorry)**

 **Riizze**

0i like this very much, but what is the title of the villain one or is it not up yet

 **Like I said before, I'll hold off on that, but I will upload a chapter with a fight in it to act as a teaser, I guess. But like I said before, if it gets to 100 follows I'll make it into a full-fledged story on it's own. It'll be uploaded sometime in the near future. The name will be the same as this except it'll have 'Villain' at the end of it.**

 **Sandman001**

You having Izuku's quirk just be shoehorned OC isn't going to help your story in the long run. It screws up character dynamics and adds unnecessary components to a story were Izuku just has control over fire and regenerative powers. Izuku has a sentient phoenix that is a physical construct of his quirk. He just has this power with no rhyme or reason. Also, his quirk has all this self aware knowledge about it's power and is fully capable in using it, but the twist is that it's some spiritual being that only now decided to reveal itself.

Also, you ruined Izuku's All Might interaction. Ohh All Might offers OFA, Izuku rejects, All Might's like coolie and just leaves. Doesn't want to help him at all or anything no biggie. Doesn't want to help train someone he believes is deserving to be a symbol of peace but whatever.

 **Thank you for the legitimate criticism! I actually originally planned that Izuku would just outright be the Phoenix, but I thought that was boring since I'm pretty sure someone has already done that. and a friend suggested that I put in her OC as his quirk, and I liked the Idea, I thought it would be fun to write. As for Tori being a spirit or some shit, no. Never. She will be his quirk, and strictly his quirk. That's it. I guess I'll Say here that She's had a lot of fucking time inside Izuku's head, being capable of having a body inside his head, unable to communicate to him, would test out Simulations, I guess in his head without him being able to find them, where she could test out just how far her powers go.**

 **Either way, That's all for now! I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: To the skies

**New chapter out, What do you think of their stats? Izuku just got a straight up upgrade, While Tori, her 'power' level isn't raw muscle strength, but with her powers included, this applies for everyone.**

 **Quick side note, I completely messed up the Pokemon reference at the end of the last chapter, I was thinking of the move 'brave bird' I got nothing else to say up here, so enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: To the skies**

"Izuku! Tori! Wake up!" I hear mom yell. I lift my head to find mom looking slightly away. I'm still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I just woke up. I want to say she's looking away at something else in the room, but I know that rather than my quirk sleeping on top of me, she sees some girl with me, and is very embarrassed.

"The entrance exams for U.A start in an hour!" she exclaims. This catches my attention, i look over to my alarm clock, and see the time.

 **9:00**

It'll take at least 45 minutes to get to the school by train, and at least ten to get to the station. So we need to HURRY.

"Wake up!" I say, smacking Tori lightly on the head.

"Wha-" she starts, waking up.

"We have an hour!" I say, jumping out of bed.

"Oh, OH Ok Get dressed! Hurry!" she drops out of the bed and grabs a uniform. About three months ago we got her a couple of uniforms, one for our middle school and one for U.A, so she would blend in naturally without having to transform. She also has that signature flannel- jean combo that she enjoys wearing. I quickly get on my uniform in record time, not really bothering with my tie, which I can never tie correctly. I stumble out the door to find Tori getting her shoes on. She's wearing the Uniform, and I do say she looks good in it, like it was outfitted for her.

"Bye mom! See you later!" I say, slipping my shoes on and start to head out the door.

"Bye you two! Good luck!" she calls out as we close the door, Bolting for the station.

 _ **At U.A Entrance grounds.**_

Toshinori sits in the viewing room, alone and waits for everybody else to arrive. While he waits, He takes out his phone, and calls a number he hasn't in almost a year.

The phone picks up in two rings and the man on the other end says:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nighteye, Before I say anything else, I'd like to say I'm sorry, I feel like I overreacted-"

"Stop, You apologize too much. What I said is wrong, I know that, I never should have insulted Nana, she was a wonderful person who saved more people than I can count. What I said was purely out of frustration and anger. I Apologize for what I said about her, anyways, Have you gotten anywhere with the boy, Is he your successor yet?" Nighteye interrupted him with a clear tone. It truly sounded like he was sorry.

"Thank you for that, and no, I haven't made him my successor, not yet. To be honest, I haven't even spoken to him in the past year. I've been hung up on other things, and simply asking him about it again might leave negative consequences." Toshinori responded. Nighteye sighed and said.

"The longer that kid has your secret, the more at risk both he and you are. Him for being targeted, and you for having your secret revealed. I-I do think there are ways around this, though." This caught Toshinori's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, I know about your secret, only because of my quirk, but I, at one point was your sidekick, and your friend-

"You still are a friend." Toshinori interrupted.

"-I was thinking, maybe he could be the same way, if your successor is one of his close friends, like that girl he was with, for example, perhaps it could be the same dynamic that we have." Nighteye continues, ignoring the last statement.

"That's an Idea, but I'm not sure about it, She seems like his only real friend, and I haven't seen her fight, try to rescue people, nor do I know her personal Ideals."

"Well, I'm not talking about her specifically, but someone else who he might be close to." Nighteye replies.

"I've been watching him from a lot of places, and he's been working hard, but not with making worthy friends. Maybe I really should just leave him alone." Toshinori says, starting to drift off into thought.

"I can't tell you for sure, it's your decision. Do you think he'll be there?"

"Most definitely, I don't doubt he'll get into U.A, but I'm not sure how he'll react when he sees me as a teacher, if he spills my secret while I'm at U.A, then I don't know what'll do. I just hope he does, so I can keep an eye on him, just so he doesn't leak my secret."

"Sounds good to me, boss, I have to go, Maybe I'll talk to you later, goodbye." Nighteye says, hanging up the phone. Toshinori puts his phone away just as the door opens. He looks over to see a bear-mouse-dog- type creature, It's Nezu, the Principal of U.A.

"Morning Yagi!" he exclaims. "Nice to see you here so early!"

"Well, It's in an hour, might as well be here."

"actually, the practical exam starts in two, see, they still have orientation, and the time it takes to get to the mock battles." Nezu explains to him.

"Oh, well early bird gets the worm." Toshinori says, relaxing a little.

"Yes, yes." Nezu says, starting up the computers and programing cameras.

"Now-" He continues.

"Do you think you have found a potential Successor?" he asks Toshinori.

"I found one, who I offered it to immediately." This catches Nezu's attention, who looks at him excitedly.

"Really?! Did they accept?"

"No." This caught the principal off guard, who immediately regained his composure.

"So, what did you do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you can't just have somebody going around knowing about your quirk who isn't one of your close friends or a pro hero."

"I know, I've already spoken with Nighteye about this, I still wish for him to be next wielder of One for All, I just know I shouldn't bother him about it, he might be angry with me about it. If I pester him too much he might just outright tell the world about my quirk." Nezu sits in silence for a moment and says:

"That's probably the best call, for now, at least." Some of the judges walk into the room, starting to take their places and booting up their own computers.

"We'll finish this later." Nezu says, and begins to speak to the judges.

 _ **Back with Izuku and Tori**_

"Hoo, we made it." I say, catching my breath. We just barely made the train, having to actually dive for the doors.

"Yeah, It would suck if all this training was for nothing. I think we can actually rest tomorrow, since today you'll be punching robots. Oh, Also, I think I should tell you that the robots will be harder, they're made out of a tougher material than everything we've done so far. So it'll hurt more."

"Yeah, I think they're made of steel, not aluminum or something of that sort. It'll suck. I trust you'll be destroying robots as well?" I ask her.

"Yup! It ought to be easy, for me at least. I'd be able to easily melt them." She says, lighting a little fire in the palm of her hand.

"Don't do that on the train, That fire is freaking hot." I say. She smirks and closes her hand, extinguishing the flame.

"Remind you of something?" she asks.

"The sun, do you think I could get my flames hotter? Punching through metal would be easier." She scoffs and says:

"Yeah, if you could raise your pain threshold by tenfold in the next half hour, totally. Don't push it. You'd permanently damage yourself. Well, until you die again, at least. Like I said, don't push it." She scoots closer to me, almost touching. Me. I don't want to protest, but we're getting looks now. Not the good ones either. I don't even have to say anything and she says:

"Fine." She scoots away a little bit and says:

"What people consider inappropriate is strange. Contact with people is supposed to make someone happier, ya know?" She says. I'm not sure how she sounds. Is she… sad?

"No wonder there's a fence on top of every roof." Okay, maybe not.

"Y-You can't just say that!" she giggles and says:

"I guess I shouldn't joke about that. But it's true. Contact with people reduces depression." She looks away, towards the roof of the train, tapping her foot.  
"I don't doubt it… Wait, are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I'll be honest." I've never seen her nervous before, It's foreign.

"Why? I'm not saying I'm not nervous, but it's unusual for you." she spaces out for a second before replying:

"I… don't know. I guess I'm nervous for you. I'm kinda afraid that we'll get juked out of what the actual challenge is. This feels weird." I don't know how to explain it to her, that what she's feeling is normal. And that she shouldn't worry.

"Well, I know I'll pass. After all, you are my teacher." I tell her, in a confident voice. She looks at me and smiles, getting closer and putting her head on my shoulder.

"Tori, People are watching!" I mutter, quickly. She's silent for a moment before saying:

"Fuck it."

I still have a hard time believing that she is a product of myself, or my quirk. She seems nothing like me. I kind of enjoy it, though. It's nice to have somebody beside you who never judges what you do, say, or think. She's always willing to listen to me, which I only really do with quirks, to be honest. I haven't, yet, but I feel like I could vent to her, and she would listen to every word. I shake my head and say:

"Language."

"Japanese, I think our stop is soon, we ought to go. Get ready to run, I think we'll be late. What's the time?" I take out my phone and check.

 **9:45**

"Oh, We'll be off in about a minute or two, so I think we have time. We can take it a little easy." She says, allowing me to exhale, happily.

"What?"

"Well, These are our first steps in becoming heroes. We ought to savor them!" I say, perking up. She smiles, and says:

"Well, I think it'll be more you than me, being a hero. I am a part of you after all."

"I don't think anybody would notice, you're stronger than me by tenfold, people would recognize you before me."

"Maybe, but I would say that you would be recognized first, you have the drive to help people, and I like that about you. There's no doubt you would become a hero and be recognized. Besides, I think we'd come as a package." I don't think about this much, she just complimented me! Wait…

"Did you-"

"Yup!"

" **Now stopping at: Yueii."** The intercom interrupts us before we can continue and the train comes to a halt. We walk out, and we start heading down to U.A entrance grounds, at a decently brisk pace.

"Say, How many people do you think will be here?" I ask. She simply shrugs and says:

"A lot. U.A is the most prestigious hero school in the country. There's probably people from everywhere trying to get in. Kind of a shame only a select few will make to be heroes. But hey, It gives us a bigger chance."

"What do you mean by that?" She tilts her head, as if to think.

"Well, A year ago you were going to try your damndest to get into U.A without a quirk, weren't you? Now think about that for somebody with a useless quirk. Like that guy at school who could pull his eyes out of his head a certain distance. Don't you think there's a lot of those people?" I think about this and realize she's right. There's some people who are so determined that they would go all this way to try to be a hero, only to be stopped at the first hurdle.

"It's not a problem for us, though. We're pretty powerful, we'll get in no problem!" She says, pumping a fist in the air. I giggle at this. She's cute when she gets pumped or excited. We walk to the Main building, where the students start to walk into the building. I stop just before the first gates, taking it in.

"It's kinda cool, being honest." I say, just staring.

"Yeah, I guess. I think the actual school is awesome, though." Tori tells me, stopping as well.

"Outta my way, Deku!" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and face Kacchan, who looks really angry, like usual. I haven't spoken to him much since our encounter almost a year ago. He hasn't targeted me, or attacked me since then. To be honest, I'm kind of scared, he'd probably go off on me if I acted out of line.

"Don't get in my way or I'll set you on fire." He follows up, to which Tori puts herself in between us.

"Fucking try it, I dare you." She says, in a tone I haven't heard her use before. It's a scary tone, like she's about to kill somebody. Kacchan is obviously taken aback by this, and retaliates:

"What the fuck did you just say!? I'll blast you right now bitch!" He sticks out his palm, allowing little explosions in it. Tori sticks out her own hand, lighting it all on fire, to which I could feel it from here. Deciding that a total battle going down right here isn't the best Idea, I put my hand on her shoulder, and think:

' _Don't it's not worth it.'_

She looks back at me, her eyes seemingly on fire. Our eyes meet, and we come to an agreement, she can fight him later. She sighs and extinguishes the flame.

"That's right. I can't believe you're having a girl protect you Deku, you're even more useless than I thought." he says, walking away. I sigh, and Tori says:

"I'll torch him if you want."

"No, don't. Like I said, it's not worth it. Why do you hate him so much?" I ask her. She takes a breath and says:

"He's been your tormenter for years, I can't stand it, honestly. It's like he's an asshole to you just for the fun of it." I don't say anything, I only now realize that her history with Kacchan is mine, even if it's a one-sided hatred.

"Well, don't hate him. What we have is… Personal. It's between us. And only us." I say, more seriously than I intended. She looks at me for a few seconds, and says:

"Fine, If that's what you want, then I'll lay off him. Anyways, Let's go, We gotta find good seats in orientation!" She says, Her normal attitude returning. I take a second, since the change is so drastic, and reply:

"Yeah, these are the actual first steps to becoming heroes!" I say, taking a step, which I miss.

' _Hello ground, meet face.'_

I close my eyes, bracing for impact, when I feel somebody's hand touch me, and I stop moving downwards. I peek open my eyes to find that I'm no longer falling, and that I'm no longer on the ground.

"You okay?" I hear Tori ask, trying to hide a snicker.

"Sorry for not asking to use my quirk on you, I thought it would be bad luck to fall before an event!" I hear another voice say, this one more high pitched than Tori's. I turn my head to face the voice. It's a girl, with extremely pink cheeks, a bright smile and brown hair.

"Oh, let me help you!" she says, adjusting me to be able to stand upright.

"Uhh, thanks?" I say to her.

"No problem, Oh! We better get in before we're late, see you later!" She says, walking away.

"You know, you've gotten better at talking to girls. I'm not even mad!" Tori tells me, punching my arm.

"Tha-That was one word!" I said, stuttering.

"You wouldn't even be able to think properly after even seeing one before. Come on, she's right, we should go and get our seats." She starts to skip into the building, leaving me to run after her.

"What is with you?" I say aloud.

Inside, we get the basic brief from Present Mic, who tried and failed to get us hyped. In essence, we still will be fighting robots, one pointers, two pointers, and three pointers. There will be an 'obstacle' that's worth no points, which we should run away from. I got yelled at by this one guy in square glasses, who wouldn't stop asking questions, for muttering the whole time. I was about to respond when Tori said:

"What's it matter to you? He's taking notes and analyzing the best way to successfully take the test. What're you doing? Asking stupid questions like an idiot! Mind your own business." I glance at her, with a look that silently said:

' _Please stop'_

"Well it's distracting other people who are trying to do the same! If-"

"Hold on, everybody in this room is either bored out of their mind from this, or they already know what's going on. U.A's been doing the same thing for years and years. The only one who's actually been distracting people here is you! Constantly interrupting with questions!" She fires back before he can finish. This seemed to shut him up, seeing as he sat down and didn't say anything again.

After that, we were divided into our own battlegrounds and were allowed to change into what we desired to fight in. Although she's my quirk, Tori went into the girl's changing room, which I'm pretty sure she would have had to, either way, I'm not sure how people would react to that…

We decided that we shouldn't tell anybody about Tori actually being my quirk. The only people who know are the head of the Quirk Registration Department, me, Tori, and Mom. Nobody else. Well, maybe somebody at U.A, but that's inevitable. It would make life easier for us, not having people on us about this. From what I could find, there hasn't been anybody with a quirk that allowed a fully-functioning sentient, humanoid to be created. From what it sounds like, I'm the first case of this.

' _ **I can tell you here, at least half of the people in the room won't make it.'**_ I look around for a moment, panicked, gaining a couple odd looks, before I remembered.

' _I still won't get used to that, no matter what. What makes you say that?'_

' _ **Well, they're all chatty about their quirks, there's this one girl who said her quirk is to stun somebody for five seconds by touching the bridge of their nose. There's this other girl who can hypnotize people if they make eye contact for three seconds. That's not practical here, but might allow her to upgrade or something. What about you?'**_

' _Look i don't know about girls, but us guys don't really converse like that, and you're talking with them?'_ Tori isn't really talkative with other people, she's sometimes aggressive if they threaten me, too. It's nice but it's a little off-putting.

' _ **No, actually, I'm still getting dressed, I'm just kinda eavesdropping right now… Okay, they're talking to me now, hold on.'**_

' _Be kind, please.'_

With that, I stop "Talking" to her, and get into my outfit, It's just a Short-sleeved shirt and shorts. I mean, My arms and legs will be on fire, and The hair we've been sending to get us our fireproof material is going into making us hero costumes. Wait, I forgot to send one in. I'll have to do that later. I walk out the changing rooms and join Tori, who's wearing her Black and red flannel and jeans, again.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Also, don't worry about the costumes, I got that covered." She says, joining me in walking to the busses.

"Wait, you sent them in?"

"Yup! But I will say, I changed mine a little bit, Something that's more practical and comfortable, probably. You really didn't want anything skin-tight, huh?"

"Well, It's not like we'd be able to wear it, it'd burn right up. Wait, did you change it to spandex?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Maybe, but if you read the costume department's notes, they said they could convert hair into most wearable material, for quirk usage."

"Really? When did you do that? I didn't know they had notes."

"What would you do without me? I kind of altered both of ours, Yours only slightly."

"Hold on, how much did you change yours. You say a little bit, but your voice says a lot." She smirks a little and says:

"Well, you had a completely different design and color scheme for me! I wanted us to match. Besides, it looked a little dinky, without my correct measurements. Like my height, bust-"

"Okay! I get it! I did a bad job, I thought it would be awkward if I asked for your measurements, so I estimated." She giggles and says:

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that stuff, You could measure me yourself if you wanted to!"

"Yeah no. Thank you, I guess it would be bad if you wore a suit that's all messed up."

"It would, now, let's load the bus, Let's do it!" she practically runs for it, me following close behind.

 **Entrance ground Beta**

We get off the bus, which was really cramped, but we managed to squeeze off.

"Hey, stretch a little bit, we're going to be running, jumping, kicking and punching, so you don't want to pull something." Tori tells me. For how playful and serious she is sometimes, She worries about little things like these, me pulling a muscle while fighting robots that are trying to kill me.

We do some basic stretches, touching toes, pushing our arms back, Tori even has me twisting every way I can twist.

"Okay that's good." She says, stretching a little bit herself.

"Hey, you." I turn around and find the guy from earlier, who kept asking questions, although it seems more directed at Tori. I get a better look at him and see his calves are jacked. Or rather, he has engines in them, How heavy are those?

"What?" She responds harshly.

"You were out of line during the briefing. And it seems that you don't even care for the actual exam, I would recommend you leave if you simply want to make fun of other people. You too-" He redirects his attention towards me.

"-If you are trying to make people fail, I suggest you stop it, It only brings you bad luck, and sabotaging other people is not something a hero would do." He finishes.

"Look, we were minding our own business until you made a show out of it all, if anyone is to blame, it's yo-" Tori starts.

"GO!" Everybody freezes and looks at present mic, and says:

"WHAT!? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!"

"We should probably go." I say, looking to see literally everybody else running in, to start the test.

"Well there goes plan A." Tori says, starting to dash to catch up to everybody, with me right next to her.

"What was plan A?"

"Just set the whole arena on fire. Melt them all."

"I think city destruction deducts points from us, that wouldn't work."

"Well, it would've been worth a shot." She says, Turning a corner with me.

"How about this? We'll make a game to see who gets more points. Whoever loses gets punished, the winner choses what it is." I suggest, I'm not sure of the full scope of her powers, but I'm confident that I can win. She giggles and says:

"Sounds fun. I'll take on the tougher ones, The three pointers. Those'll be the only ones I'm allowed to destroy. I know you can take down the twos. You've been training for this, Let's go!" She says, igniting her hands, She sticks out her left hand and she begins to blast at a three-pointer with extremely hot flame.

I Enhance my fists and feet, them igniting in My enhancing flames. I Slightly separate from her and pounce on a one-pointer. I punch it in the head, It's pretty simple, colored green with a long neck-type thing on one wheel. My fist collides with it and knocks the head back, allowing me to follow up with a punch straight to center mass. I feel a little resistance, and then my hand goes into the internal wiring.

"One!" I yell to her.

"Six!" She yells back, setting fire to another three-pointer. I waste no time in getting more points, Jumping at another robot, a two-pointer, punching it in one of the lags. It launches a missile at me, circling under the robot to hit me. I dodge the missile, but it explodes right behind me, ringing in my ears. I take a couple steps and attempt to see straight. The robot tries to step on me, but I dodge, accidentally ramming into another one of it's legs. I quickly attack it with a flurry of punches, uppercuts. The metal slowly melts and the robot shuts down.

"Three!"

"Nine!" Totalling up, we have twelve points, we only started though. I still want to total out more points than her. I take off again, Running at a two-pointer. I jump off my left leg, spinning around and kicking the front end of it, causing it to stagger. I land, and while it recovers, I jump, and Mario-stomp one of the legs, immobilizing it.

"Five!"

"Fifteen!" Okay, this is ridiculous. I run towards a nearby three-pointer, and before I can attack it, a thin line of flame blasts straight through the three pointer, downing it instantly.

"Tori!" I look back and she's standing in a pile of three-pointers. She doesn't seem to be making any specific movement with her hands, or position, at that. Did she just concentrate flames to slice clean through steel?

"Eighteen! Don't steal my kills!" She brushes it off and runs towards me. I just look at her, If i'm gonna beat her, I gotta get the higher numbers. I didn't know she was THAT powerful. Then again, she can use hotter flames than me without doing damage to herself. While I'm standing there, I hear a creak behind me and look back to see a one-pointer, About to smack me. I put up my arms to defend, not very well though, One to the side and the other in front of me.

"Oh-" I don't finish before It makes contact with my arms, I swear I can hear something crack. The impact sends me flying into a nearby building, where I crash through the window and land on some not-so-soft piles of rubble.

"Goddammit." Tori says and flicks her wrist, setting two three-pointers of fire.

"You didn't teach me to block! That freaking hurt!"

"Blocking like that'll break your arms and face! If it's a hit that will come from the side, bring both arms to block it, if it's from the front, bring your arms together! It won't do as much damage to your arms if you enhance the entirety of them. Be more careful!" She explains to me. The one pointer crashes through the wall, deciding it'll be a great time to try and kill me here. I quickly get up, slipping on the rubble and falling back on my face. It comes to smash me while I'm down, forcing me to roll out of the way. At that point, another Two-pointer has decided it'll be a great time to crash the party and stomp on me as well. It launches another missile, which wasn't a good idea at close quarters, since it zoomed right past me and embedded itself in the wall. At this point, I'm panicking. I get up again, and barely dodge a hit from the one pointer, and get hit square in the chest with the two pointer's tail. I fly back and hit the wall.

"ACK!" I let out, I'm pretty sure I coughed out blood.

"Twenty-seven! Deal with them! You can do it!" She says, Now being cornered by two three pointers. She jumps over them, lands behind, and incinerates them, Maintaining a solid burn.

I slide off the wall, onto my feet. Her words give me inspiration, I don't know why. But the praise motivates me. I Engulf my entire right arm in flames, Rearing back to punch the two-pointer. I lunge at it and punch it as hard as I can, right in center mass. My arm erupts in pain and the two-pointer goes flying, not far, just a few yards. I look at my now limp arm, It's no longer on fire, and It hurts BAD.

"AAAHHH!" I scream in pain.

"The hell did you do!?" Tori yells back, concentrating a fireball in her left hand and launching it at the still-standing one pointer, causing it to melt rather easily. She starts to run towards me, hands smoking.

"I don't know! I just punched it!" I yell, it was true, but that was a punch that I put everything in, and I mean everything. I momentarily forgot about the pain that would occur and I just punched it.

"Well you did something wrong! Here." She lights another flame in her hand, this one more golden than anything. She starts to spread it across my arm, it's hot, but I can feel it healing the skin at my knuckles.

"This won't help the dislocation, but it'll help whatever the hell you did to your fist. It's all bloody." She hesitates for a second before saying:

"Say, What's your favorite color?"

"What does tha- AHHHH!" I don't finish that sentence before pain erupts in my shoulder, and I regain feeling in my arm again.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I had to! You wouldn't be able to use your arm until we did it! Come on! We still have more points to earn!" She says, flashing me a smile, and running out of the wrecked building. I follow her, now a little more wary of my arm.

After that, Things started heating up. By the final two minute mark, I managed to get a whopping 28 total points. While Tori, on the other hand, managed 43 points, with the limited amount of three pointers.

"Do you think we get points for saving people?" I ask Tori, smashing up a two pointer.

"Not sure, I think we should, though, Like that french kid would be SO dead if it weren't for me!"

"You nearly set his clothes on fire!"

"Better than getting your face smashed in by a robot." She replies. I can't argue with that logic.

"Think we got enough points?" I ask her, slightly worried.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I think we should-" Before she finishes, A huge explosion, followed by the sound of rubble collapsing. I look towards the sound and find another robot, only this one is the size of a large building, and seems more humanoid. People start streaming past us, Running from the robot.

"Th-That's the zero pointer." I say, my voice trembling.

"Huh, It's a bit bigger than I envisioned." Tori says, staring at it in awe.

"A little bit? That thing is way to big!" I say, staring at her now.

"Eh, it could be bigger. We should run, like the guide said. It's not worth taking on." She says, starting to pull at my shirt. I don't notice, though. I see a girl, the one who saved me from falling, she's laying down and it looks like her leg is under some rubble. I look up at the giant robot and ask:

"Think you could take that thing on? Or at least stop it for a little bit?"

"What? Well, not like this. I could but we really should run, It's a test, it won't kill her, think logically, now."

"Tori, Distract it, keep it busy, I'll run in and grab her." Tori sighs and smirks. I'm pretty sure she knows I'll do it either way, so she says:

"Fine, I'll do it for you." She kneels at the ground, more of her body being engulfed in flames, and she backflips, the temperature around us drastically increases and the ball of flames that is Tori, launches itself at the giant robot, flying straight into its chest. I'm stunned for a moment, before I take off towards the girl.

' _What was that? Did she just turn into flames?'_ I reach the girl and get to lifting the concrete off of her, grabbing the bottom of the slab and attempting to lift it off her foot. She half-crawls out and I drop the slab once she's completely out of the cement. I kneel at her and help her up.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-Yeah, Kind of. Woah." She looks up at the carnage that once was the robot, now with half of it melted.

"How?" I see the ball of flames, which is now a more distinct shape, like a bird. It comes back for one last pass and takes out it's arm. It descends and I find Tori, flipping out of the flames, brushing herself off.

"That was fun." She says, before slumping forward, making me catch her.

"What was that?" I ask, now supporting the two women in my arms.

"I transformed, just raw phoenix fire, that's all. I'm just a little tired now." She says. She's obviously exhausted, mostly depending on me to hold her up. She's barely conscious as of now, holding on by the edge.

"Will she be okay?" The girl asks.

"She should be, just exhaustion." As I say that, a horn blares in the distance, indicating that the test has ended. I lay Tori down on the ground, and see an old lady with a cane walking up to me.

"You okay?" She asks us, in a monotone voice.

"Umm, yeah, although, she's hurt." I say indicating the pink-cheeked girl next to me.

"W-Wait-"

"Come here, girl. You'll feel better in no time." The old lady says, herding the girl over to a small tent. I exhale and get back to Tori, who's sound asleep on the ground. I pick her up and start to carry her, piggyback style. I start to head for the exit, since it's now noon and getting home at this time might be a pain. Besides, It's not like we're needed for anything afterwards. That was it. I have to lean forward, slightly, since I don't want Tori to fall back. Her body is really warm, even when she's out. It's comforting.

I manage to make my way back home, with Tori showing no signs of waking up, only to find my mother on the couch, passed out. I look at the T.V and see she was watching our test. I smile and set Tori down for a moment to turn Off the T.V and put a blanket over mom, she'll probably be there for A while. I pick Tori up again and head into my room. I place her in bed and join her. As fun as this day was, I can't help but worry. What if we didn't get enough points? I brush it off and close my eyes. I'm exhausted as well. Not only from the test, but from carrying around Tori as well. She's not super heavy, at all, but I missed the train back, and had to walk home, and walking with someone on your back for an hour and a half, while hunchback, it's enough to tire anybody out. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep, sweet, dreamless sleep.

 **Elsewhere in the city,**

"GODDAMNIT DEKU!"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"SHUT IT YOU OLD HAG!"  
"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS!"

 **That's all for this chapter! And if you're wondering why they went to sleep at like, two, It's intentional, It'll span into the next chapter.**

 **Now, Reviews!**

 **Karlos1234ify**

Awesome

 **Sauceome.**

 **Negs319**

I really liked the story, And TBH I don't like bakugo and I wish that some fic has a fight or something else where izuku beats the shit out of him, as I don't like even a single thing about him. lastly what are the pairings.

 **Thanks! I personally like Bakugo as a character, it's just his underlying development that really shines. As for a fight, I actually do intend to have Izuku almost kill him soon, but that'll have to wait. As for the pairings, well It's IzukuxTori. So yeah.**

 **That's all for now, I feel like I should tell you that I wrote the majority of this chapter in two days. I really enjoy Tori, She's fun to write for some reason and It's not hard to write her for me at all. All that stuff aside, Thanks for reading!**

 **Follow/fav, Criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Memories

**Lemme say really quick, that I was astonished at how much this grew overnight. Before I uploaded Chapter 3, It was at like, 30 follows, and now, as of March 18, It's at 117. It's strange that people like this story. Thanks for the support!**

 **Anyways, This chapter is mostly interactions with people and events. Nothing too special here. Is this what one would call: "Fluff"?**

 **Chapter 4: Midnight Memories**

"Psst. Wake up." I hear Tori say, in a low whisper, barely audible.

"What? What time is it?" I ask, waking up slightly.

"About eleven."

"Why'd you wake me up so soon?" I ask, opening my eyes to meet her's. I look out the window, noting that it is indeed dark out.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." She says, I can tell her eyes drifted a little, just from the glow.

"Okay, what about?" I ask, sitting up. She shifts as well, although I can feel her get out of bed.

"Nothing in particular, but I don't want to just sit in here, Let's go for a walk." She says, I can hear her open the closet and put on one of her shirts.

"At this hour? We'll look suspicious. Not to mention criminals." I point out, which is true. There will be some sketchy figures out at this time.

"We'll be fine, We got each other."

"Okay, how about mom, she'll freak out."

"She won't know, she wouldn't have to, either. We'll be back before she wakes up, just come on." She urges me, opening the door. I shake my head and hop out of bed, quickly putting on a new shirt, since the other one was a little singed, and followed her out. The apartment is dark, and Mom isn't on the couch anymore, meaning she went to bed. I look towards the door, to find Tori putting on her shoes. I can barely see her, but I can tell she put on a completely different outfit from normal. She opens the door and waves me to follow her. I quickly toss my shoes on and lock the front door behind me. We walk out the building in silence, and when we get outside, I feel the cool air bite at my skin. It's kind of nice, honestly. I find it hard to sleep with blankets, and have to take cold showers, but this feels, amazing. I can tell Tori feels the same, since her arms are spread and she has a smirk on her face.  
"Come on, follow me." She says, starting to walk down the street. I follow a little distance behind her until she says:

"You know, talking to you would be easier if you followed by my side, you know." I realize this and speed up, so we're walking side-by side.

"So, about that thing I did earlier, with the turning into an actual phoenix thing…" she begins.

"Oh yeah, How did you do that? Was that the bird form you were talking about?"

"Yes. It's probably not what you expected, I know."

"Well, That's true, I thought you would turn into a bird about the size of a hawk, not one the size of me! Not to mention you were on fire." She sighs and says:

"The flames we have normally, when we're like this are easily manipulated and created. We can put a stopper on how much output we create, and generally it's passive, like now, you have to concentrate to start the flow of power. But when I'm in that form, it's much harder. The fire is more… Wild. I guess. I've never tried, but right there, it seems like there's no limit to how hot the flames are. You saw that I could go straight through that thing, like a hot knife through butter. But it's hard, I was trying really hard to both not get molten metal on you two and-"

"To control the output of fire." I finish, to which I get a light slap across my head.

"Don't interrupt me. But, yeah. Basically. So what I'm saying is…" She doesn't finish, but I think I understand what she wants. I stop, as does she and I look at her in the eyes.

"Tori, I wouldn't dream of making you do something you wouldn't want to. What you do is completely based on what you want to do, not what I want you to do. That move burned you out, I don't blame you not wanting to do that again. Please, Do what you want to, not what I want you to do." I finish, To which she looks down at her feet.

"Tori?"

"Thank you." She says quietly, and starts to walk again. I follow, and get a better look at her with the streetlights and moonlight.

She's wearing a pink-flowered shirt, that was just long enough to cover her if she were to raise her arms. As for pants, or lack thereof, she's wearing shorts. They're not super short, just about halfway down her thighs. I don't see her bare legs a lot, since she often wears stockings with her school uniform, and other times she generally wears jeans. They're a sight to behold. Slim, but strong. I don't know why, but I can't really take my eyes off of them. Not until I smack face-first into a stop sign. I rebound from the impact, and hear Tori laugh.

"Eyes forward!"

"Yeah Yeah." I mutter, rubbing my forehead. It's odd, though. Seeing Tori wearing something outside her jeans and Flannel. On occasion, she would take off the flannel, and just wear her white undershirt she wears under it, but that was for when she accidentally set it on fire or when she got too hot.

I'm not sure where she's leading me, it's a little bit deeper into the city, since it's getting busier, a little more foot traffic, and there are more cars passing by now.

"Say, where are we going?" I decide to ask, taking a glance at her.

"You'll see." She says, and takes a right turn into an alley.

"What do you- Whoa." I don't finish my sentence after following her, It's a familiar alleyway, It has a crater about two feet deep, not to mention scorch marks that outline the entirety of the alley.

"Remember this place?" Tori asked me, stopping just before the crater.

"Yeah, It's where I died, the first time, at least." I say, the memory resurfacing. It's kind of a painful one, which it was, drowning isn't fun. Especially if the substance you're drowning in isn't completely fluid. I shudder slightly, at the thought.

"Sorry, but yeah, It's where our story really began. It's where a lot of things happened, honestly. It set our lives into motion." I can see a slight smirk across her face, as if she remembers something nice.

"Your head was going crazy when you saw All Might, it was kind of funny. Anyways, It's interesting that the alleyway is still like this, Either nobody has bothered to clean up, or they had trouble with it. But what concerns me the most is the scorch marks." She continues, pointing them out.

"They shouldn't be here now, especially with the weather, it's rained a lot, especially during the summer and winter months. It should have worn off by now." She closely inspects them, dragging her hand across the marks.  
"Wait, does this mean that anything we burn, the marks will never leave?" I ask.

"Well, I know a lot about our abilities, but I don't know everything. Maybe so, but that means we'll have to be careful, We'd leave scars to anything we set on fire." She says, turning to look at me.

"I understand."

"But that's only if we do actually leave marks forever, but we still don't want to melt people alive. That's for sure." She says, walking out of the alleyway. I follow her and I take a look at the overpass behind us, thinking of how much different my life could be right now if I had not gone under there. I shake my head and continue walking with Tori.

"Where are we going now?" I ask her, trying to break the silence. She simply shrugs and says:

"You'll see." She says, not even looking at me. We walk a little more, with less and less people passing by.

"Say, Izuku, do you know how many total points we got during the entrance exam? I don't know the total we got combined.." She says, glancing at me while walking.

"Uhh, Let's see, Independently, you got 43, I think and I got 28, 29 at most. So together that's, what? 71 points. I think that's enough to get in." I say, my voice dropping slightly as I Look away. Tori gives me a puzzled look and says:

"Don't be so down. I was targeting all 3-pointers, so I could only get a high amount of points, unless I didn't get any at all. Together, I would say we destroyed the same amount of robots. If not, you got more robots, not points, but robots." She tells me. I say nothing, just thinking about this. I do guess it's true.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

' _Tori kind of- no. She totally carried me through the exams with all the points. I even dislocated my shoulder and she helped me after that. I need to be independent on how I'm going to go about my career as a hero. I know that I did likely did destroy more total robots, but If I came across a three-pointer, I'd have been toast. I don't even think I would have even been a second thought to be a hero, I guess 'Deku' would be a pretty good summary of how I'm doing right now.'_ I think, and open my eyes to see a hand coming up to meet my face. I'm lightly smacked in the face and Tori says:

"I can still read your thoughts, you know. Never sell yourself short. You've done it your whole life, putting yourself down and praising other people, and only dreaming about doing what a hero can. It hurt me. It still does. Before, All I could do is watch. Watch as you silently suffered. But I'm here now." She stops, and looks at the shopping district from about a year ago. It's mostly rebuilt, save the scorch marks on the pavement. Tori turns around and looks me in the eyes. We make eye contact, Her seemingly shifting eyes staring deep into my soul.

"And I want to help you accomplish your dream. With or without me. So please, If not for yourself-" She takes another step towards me and wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I'm taken aback for a moment, having never been hugged by anyone but my own mother before. After about two seconds, I start to return the embrace, Hugging her back. I can feel her breaths, Slightly moving outward, and back inward. I can feel her heat radiating off of her. It's not that of a human's it's too high, and to most people, It would be extremely uncomfortable, but to me, and to me alone, It's perfect. We've slept in the same bed before, but this feels… Different. It's as if she was required to be close for recharging purposes, but this, It's deliberate, intentional, like she wants to do it.

"Do it for me." She finishes, holding on tightly. I take a deep breath through my nose and smell her hair. It's a strange combination of Gunpowder and Cherry Blossoms. It's a combination that one would think don't go well together at all, but is actually quite pleasant.

A minute feels like an eternity when we finally let go, Tori looking up at me, a slight smile on her face.  
"Now, We should probably go home. It's like, Midnight and I wanna do stuff tomorrow." She says, Starting to walk back home.

"Wait, Why did you bring me out here?" I say, walking just behind her. She's silent for a moment, before muttering under her breath:

"Dumbass."

"What?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Whatever-" She says playfully.

"-Anyways, You bring your wallet?" She finishes.

"Wh-Yeah, Why do you ask?"

"I want some gum." She says, allowing me to catch up.

"Okay, I should probably get some new bandages as well." I say, Looking at the bandages wrapped around my hands. They weave in between each of my fingers, Allowing me to use them normally. They're pretty dirty, not to mention there's slight burns on them.

"Sounds like a plan then." Tori says, leading me to the nearest convenience store, which just so happens to be open. We get our things in silence, Tori trying out a new brand of bubble gum. With the money we gained from clearing out Dagobah beach, She just pockets the gum, for now and we walk back in almost silence.

About halfway home, I decide to change the bandage now, rather than later. Unraveling the Cloth around my hand quickly, I feel the sharp tinge of the cool air on my hand, and I try to quickly wrap it around again, only for Tori to grab my wrist.

"Wait, Just take a look." She tells me, stopping me under a streetlight. Upon closer inspection of my hand, I find it perfectly normal, with the exception of long scars across the knuckles. I recall a moment, just about two weeks after they began clearing out the beach.

 _Flashback_

 _I Lift up a Truck tire, carrying it to the Loading truck. I try to run to the truck, only to trip on a loose piece of metal. I faceplant in the sand and try to push myself up. It's one of the days in which I'll focus on purely taking out trash, and gaining muscle. During these days, I would wear the bandages around my hands, just to make an attempt to get them to heal better. I grab the tire and notice my hand. The bandages are red, and about to drip._

" _What the-"_

" _That's both good and bad." Tori says. She walks up behind me and inspects the bandages._

" _Wha- My hands are bleeding through the bandages!" I exclaim, holding them up._

" _I know, but it means you're already building up an immunity to pain. But the bleeding is still bad…" She says the last part quickly, unwrapping the bandages. She sets a normal flame in the palm of her hand, and presses it against mine._

" _GAHCK!" I shout, almost falling to my knees._

" _I could just heal your hands, but it's best if they heal on their own, If I were to heal them, You wouldn't get any stronger." Tori tells me, Moving the flame to the other hand. I look at the hand she just burned, to see that the wounds at the knuckles have been sealed, or rather, cauterized. It still tingles, though. Tori takes out another roll of bandages and begins to wrap them around my hands again._

" _I'll be expecting you to do this yourself in the near future." Tori says, Looking me dead in the eyes._

" _Y-Yes ma'am." I stammer, getting up and carrying the tire to the truck._

 _End Flashback_

"It's scarred. That's for sure." I say, not knowing why she wants me to look at it.

"For now, Keep it off. At least until tomorrow morning. You still have to do normal things without your bandages." She says, Letting go of my hands and walking away. I quickly unwrap my other hand and throw away the used bandages in a nearby trash can.

"Wait up!" I say, running after her.

 **Next morning**

BEEP

BEEP  
BEEP

I push the stop button on my Alarm clock, with Tori practically flying out of bed.

"Come on! Get up! I have plans!" Tori says, Grabbing her signature Flannel and Jeans and heading out the door. I'm left in bed for a moment before getting out, and getting dressed myself. I walk to my desk and Wrap up my hands in the bandages again, I'll stop wearing them once we start training regularly at U.A. All I wear is a Black T-Shirt that says: T-Shirt; and some Jeans, and head out into the living room. In the Dining area, I find Tori and Mom, waiting for me. We have a quick breakfast, talking about the previous day.

"So, How do you think you two did?" Mom asks, Eyeing us both.

"I'm pretty sure we passed. I say, Stuffing my face.

"I'd say we did, unless everybody else somehow got more than seventy points." Tori finishes for me, also eating.

"Well, Quirks are getting stronger. I think you two are a prime example." Mom says, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Whaddya mean by that?" I ask.

"Well, I just wouldn't think that my little boy would be able to get so many points from the exam!" Mom exclaims, throwing her arms in the air. My eyes drop a little bit, at how little faith my own mother had in me.

"Don't go underestimating Izuku. I think we both knew he'd do great." Tori pipes in, a little too quickly.

"I know I shouldn't, but…" Mom begins, Looking at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of how far you've come, Izuku." Mom finishes, almost bawling now. We're silent for a moment, until Tori says, under her breath:

"Good."

After a few more tears from mom, Tori and myself head out, to wherever she wants to take me. We walk down a busy street, Downtown.

"So… Where are we going?" I ask, Keeping up next to her.

"It's go to do with your training." She says bluntly, as if that explains it.

"Oh." I say, not pushing any further. We walk a little bit deeper into town, when Tori wakes a turn into a nearby shop. I follow her to find that we've entered a music shop. Or an instrument shop. What does one even call a shop like this? There's several instruments lined up against the wall. The most prominent instrument is probably the seemingly infinite amount of guitars.

"Why are we here?" I ask, looking around at the instruments. I'm genuinely clueless as to why we are here.

"I figured that you need a hobby. And no, writing down about heroes and their quirks is an obsession, not a hobby. Besides, you haven't done it for a while. I figured doing something in music would be best." She replies, scanning what appears to be a Bass Guitar.

"Well I don't really have a good ear, you know." I say. It's true, music to me is often white noise.

"Exactly. I thought that it would get better when you started playing an instrument! Besides, getting a better ear for this stuff means that at some point you could learn Morse, which would be useful." She states.

"Why would Morse Benefit me?" I ask her, inspecting a speaker about the size of myself.

"Think about it, being a hero and knowing what encrypted messages mean in what seems like random beeps. It could also be used to rescue people in need." She tells me, looking me directly in the eyes.

"How would random people we'd save know morse?" She walks to a drum, and starts tapping on it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's that?" I ask her, confused.

"You good over there?" Someone asks, likely the manager of the shop. His hair is blonde, bordering on gold, Reaching down to his shoulders. He wears a purple collared shirt, with the logo of the shop on it. He sounded worried, and was giving me a funky look.

"Oh! Yes, I was just setting an example for this numbskull over here." Tori says quickly, as if she made a mistake.

"Okay then." The owner says, eyeing us cautiously.

"Again, What was that?" I ask, more worried this time.

"It's SOS in Morse. Literally everybody knows this, And everybody SHOULD know this."

 _ **(A/N: Seriously, Please memorize this if you haven't already, knowing this could potentially save your life. Three quick beeps or taps, three long beeps, or longer silence in between taps, and three more quick taps.)**_

"Oh, and that-"  
"Yeah, He thought you kidnapped me or something, that's why he was concerned." Tori interrupts me, quickly dismissing the thought of how bad that could have been for us.

"Just make sure you memorize that. Anyways, Instruments." She continues, looking at a weird type of guitar. I take a look around, not really interested in what I see, until I come across what seems like a tiny Guitar, or Bass, rather.

"How about this?" I suggest, to which she comes to check it out.

"A ukulele, Huh? Well, it's pretty easy to learn, and it's kinda hard to make it sound bad. Sure. You could try to learn some songs on it. Let's get it." Tori says, grabbing one.

We've gotten plenty of funds from clearing out the beach by ourselves, which gives us more than enough money to get the instrument. After buying the Ukulele and walking back into the street, I realize what exactly I just got myself into.

"Wait, I don't even know how to read music." I think aloud, Looking at the mini Guitar in my hands.

"Well, I guess we'll both be learning." Tori says with a smirk, tilting her head slightly while we walk down the same street.

"So is that all you had planned for today?" I ask her. It seems odd if so.

"No, I wanna check out Dagobah beach, to see if people have taken advantage of the clean beach." She says, taking a turn over towards said beach.

After a quick walk, made longer by the sheer amount of people, We arrive at the beach, which Has a Ton of people there.

"Woah." I say, looking at the mass of people in front of me.

"Yeah, It's spring, too. So people ought to be taking advantage of the cleaned beach, it'll be fuller in the summer, I guarantee it." Tori tells me, turning around.

"I-Is that all you wanted to do!?" I half-yell, running to catch up with her.

"Well, I'm not going to swim today. You didn't even bring your swimsuit. I don't even have one yet, sooo, yeah. That's all." She responds, obviously bored.

"Okay then. What else did you want to do?" I'm kind of scared with how sporadic she's being today.

"At least one more thing, Come on!" She says, Jogging away.

"She's gonna be the death of me." I say aloud, and run to catch up with her.

' _I just hope people would have cleared out.'_

We walk uptown, into a somewhat familiar area. We walk until Tori stops, in front of a Cafe.

"Wait, is this the first Cafe wen went to?" I ask, Glancing at her.

"Yup! I thought that coming back would be fun." She says, skipping into the Cafe.

We ordered some very familiar Iced coffees, and sat down next to a window seat, sipping on our coffees. The shop is quite small and cute, looking around, It's very traditional. The interior is mostly wood-brown. The little tables are soft maroon, and most of the chairs are white, which clashes with almost everything else in the room.

"How's your drink?" I ask, Breaking the silence.

"It's pretty good…" She tells me. It's kind of awkward, neither of us saying anything, not until Tori starts.

"It's been a while since we've done this, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. The last time was a little bit weird, though." I remember the weird scene from before, with me having my finger in her mouth. She simply giggles and responds with:

"I do suppose that was a little weird, but it _was_ pretty funny." She tells me, a slight smirk on her face. I don't say anything to that, since I still remember just how warm her mouth was. God, I'm creepy.

We're silent again, until I hear Tori say:

"I like this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I like… This. Just you and me, not worrying about anything in particular. Just sitting here. It may sound boring, but I like this." She turns her head, and looks at me, awaiting my response.

"I-I can't say I don't not like this either. It's just something that feels kinda special. You know?" Tori looks at her drink and smiles, not the type of sly grin she normally gives, the one that makes you think: 'Is she planning something? Did I fall into a trap?' Its a Genuine smile, like the one a mother would give when she found out her child won a really important sports competition, and only smiles and listens as her kid explains everything that happened in detail.

"I'm glad you think of this like that. Now-" She stands up and stretches a little bit, grabbing her drink.

"Let's walk around the city a little bit, just to kill time, after all, we're getting the Letter from U.A today." She finishes. I get up as well, and follow her out.

 _ **Later**_

"What's that place?" Tori asks, about an hour of walking around the city. We've stopped in front of one of _those_ shops. The ones that the middle schoolers often go to get the "Dark arts" Items, or whatever.

"Uhh, It's like this… I don't know how to audibly explain it. It's a shop for like… Those… I guess you would call them Chunibyo?" I ask, rather than explain. The definition of "Chunibyo" these days seems to have drifted, since before, it would just be kids acting like they had powers, but today, well… Kids actually have powers. I don't know if that extinguished that fire or if it dumped a gallon of lighter fluid on it. I'm just glad I never went through that stage. Or, to extremes at least. I mean, I did try my damndest to try and get a quirk, which may have inadvertently turned me into a Chunibyo. It's starting to hurt my head thinking about it.

"Sounds cool. Let's go in!" She says, practically pulling my arm.

"W-Wait I-" I don't finish before I'm dragged into the shop. Saying it's dimly lit would be an understatement. It's pretty dark in there. There's a faint red light, which is the only thing that illuminates the room. I can see these artifacts, although they're something I would have considered 'cool' before, they seem slightly weird now. I do have to say, though, Some things are _cool_. Walking around a little bit, I find a little tome, which is supposed to grant somebody a type of spider-quirk. Another thing I find is a Phoenix statue, which is supposed to enhance Fire type quirks.

"I want it." Tori says, without blinking twice.

"A-Are you sure?" I ask, It's not super pricey, but it seems like it's pretty high quality, and might even break just bringing it home.

"Yes. I want it." Tori says, firmer this time.

"O-Okay" I mumble, Grabbing it.

A little more searching and I find something interesting, It's a bird. Or rather, it has the head of a bird, and the body of a human. It's about Human sized as well, just barely shorter than me. It doesn't look like it has feathers, but rather hair. It's eyes are closed, unfortunately and it's wearing a choker around the pale neck. As for it's clothes, it seems oddly civilian like, Wearing a black vest with a Dark gray collared shirt. It's wearing black pants and… Tennis shoes? Oddly enough, it doesn't have a price tag. I look back at it's face and realize the eyes are open. We stare at each other for a moment until it blinks.

"AGHHH!" I yelp, accidentally setting my hands on fire.

"AHH!" He yells as well,

"Woah." Tori simply mutters, looking at us.

"DON'T SET MY SHOP ON FIRE!" The Shop Owner yells from the front. I look at my hands for a moment before I extinguish the flames. It's too late for my bandages though, which are still on fire, floating down to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" The bird-headed guy half-yells, putting his hands up, open palmed.

"I could ask you the same!" I respond, with the same intensity.

"Hey, both of you, calm down! I think you both need to do some explaining." Tori says calmly, stomping out the still-lit bandages.

"Okay, okay. What were you doing?" I ask calmly, looking him in the eyes.

"I was concentrating, practicing for my quirk. Now why were you staring at me?" He fires back, pointing a finger at me.

"I thought you were merchandise, you know, you were as still as a statue."

"Why did you think that? Wait… Is it because of my bird head?" the Bird man asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Wh-Well, honestly, yeah. B-Butonlyincombinationwithhowstillyouwerestandingthat'stheonlyreasonIswear!" I say quickly, realizing that he might be really offended by the statement. Despite the appearance of quirks almost three hundred years ago, these type of mutation quirks aren't the most common type of thing. They were really abused when they first started popping up, treated as subhuman. It's gotten better over the years, but there are still hate groups. I expected a few things from him, like him yelling at me, what I didn't expect, was laughter. Or rather, light chuckling.

"Oh my god. That never gets old." he says in between breaths.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not offended. I do rather enjoy watching people freak out if they offended me. My name is Tokoyami, Fumikage Tokoyami." He says, bowing. I return the bow, still red in the face.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." He turns to Tori, and asks:

"And you are?"

"Tori, Hino Tori."

"Firebird?" Tokoyami asks, with slight interest.

"Eternal Darkness, Shadow walker?" She fires back, to which he snorts.

"I believe I can guess your quirk."

"You never will. Your name screams edgy."

"Okay-" I interrupt.

"-Before we offend anybody furthe-" I feel a slight Karate chop to my head.

"Don't interrupt me." Tokoyami blinks, and decides to break the Ice by saying:

"Okay then, did you two try out for entrance exams?"

"Yeah, How many points did you get?" I say.

' _ **Don't speak for me.'**_

"About 45, maybe 46. How about you?"

"Over seventy." I say flatly, without putting much pride in it. Tokoyami, on the other hand is dumbfounded.

"What is your quirk!?"

"You first." I say, freaking out for a moment. Whenever somebody asks that, I never know what to say. Normally I just say minor Pyrokinesis, which isn't a lie.

' _Oh, this girl right here is my quirk.'_ sounds a little weird.

"Oh, Of course. Well, I guess I should show you." He takes a couple steps back and says:

"Come forth: Dark Shadow!" Suddenly, A rather large figure forms in front of me, with piercing yellow eyes.

"What the-"

" **What do You want?"** It says, In a deep voice. It sounds annoyed, like it was woken up from a nap.

"It talks!?" Me and Tori say at the same time, in shock.

"He. And yes, We're a rare occurance of when Quirks gain sentience. He's kind of cranky right now." Tokoyami says, visibly struggling a little bit with recalling his quirk.

"How about you?" He continues, looking at Me.

Before I say anything, Tori Interrupts me by almost screaming:

"I'm his quirk!" She almost tackles me, and simultaneously gives me a near heart attack.

"What?" Tokoyami says, dumbfounded.

"T-Tori!" I don't finish before I'm thumped.

"We've never met anybody who's quirk is sentient before! It's cool!" She's obviously excited. Although, I can't say I'm surprised she's excited about it. I'm not angry at her, just at the fact that we've kept this secret since my quirk manifested, and Tori just blurts it out to a guy we don't even know.

"That's… Interesting. What exactly can you do?" He asks, to nobody in particular.

"Well, I have incredible control over our fire, and he can create small flames to wrap around himself. He's also immortal. Well, as far as I know." Tori says, cheerfully.

"That sounds… I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that." Tokoyami says, bringing his hand up to his head. When he does so, his sleeve falls down slightly, revealing bandages. Desperate to change the topic, I ask, without thinking, again:

"What's that?" I immediately realize that I made probably the biggest mistake of my life right there, getting involved in some personal issues, when he says:

"Oh, well, when I took the entrance exam, towards the end, The zero-pointer was blown away, and melted. Some of the Molten metal landed on my arm. I saw recovery girl, but it'll take several sessions in order to heal properly. Darkness doesn't fare well against Temperatures that high." Tokoyami finishes, saying that last sentence in a darker tone.

"That was us! Wait, that was us… Sorry about that." Tori says apologetically.

"No worries. I'm not one to hold a grudge. Wait, That was you who destroyed the giant robot?! It looked like a giant… Fire… Bird." He says slowly, Looking at Tori. She simply smiles and tilts her head.

"You know what? I'm Making my presence scarce. I sincerely hope to see you in U.A, Both of you." He says quickly before leaving. We do the same, buying the Phoenix statue and leaving. I'm blinded by the dim light outside, It's sundown now, and we should start heading home.

"What was that?" I ask Tori, I'm vague, but it's obvious what I'm talking about.

"Well, I just got excited, since we've never seen another one of our cases before. Although, I probably shouldn't have been so enthusiastic about it, though." She says, kind of apologetically. It's a weird tone to come from her, but she looks genuinely sad about it.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, People in our class will know either way, sooner or later. And then the world will know. So I guess it's not the end of the world." I reassure her, to which she says:

"I know, I just feel kind of bad about not asking you first. That's all." She says, closing our discussion. I want to say something else, but she says:

"I know, I know, save it, please. You forgive me way too easily." She says, looking up.

"But-"

"No buts! Lemme feel a little bit of guilt. Now, I think our acceptance letter should be here by now." Tori says, quickly changing the subject. I immediately forget our previous conversation and say:

"Yeah! Quick! Let's run home and check it out!" I start running, with Tori Following closely behind. After about two minutes, I look back, to see Tori running behind me, eyes closed, deep in thought.

' _ **Eyes Forward, Izuku'**_ As to how she knew I was looking back, I don't know, but I did avoid hitting my face into a street sign again.

 _ **Midoriya Residence**_

I look at the letter on the desk, with the U.A seal on it.

"Well, Open it up!" Tori Exclaims, Lighting her forefinger on fire. I quickly tear open the envelope, and a small circular disk pops out. A hologram flickers for a second, until it clears up: Showing All Might.

" _We cut that part out? Right? Okay, Oh! We're on! Okay, Hello Young Midoriya! Now, I know you're probably wondering as to Why All Might is sending you this letter, but that is the surprise! I, ALL MIGHT! Will be Teaching at U.A! Now, about your Scores in the entrance exams, You got… Seventy two points! But That's villain points. See, Being a hero means more than beating up villains, no, It also means rescuing people! You rescued two people from injury and one person from immediate death, by destroying the zero-pointer, and saving that girl, and Our judges here, saw fit that you got and additional 65 Hero Points! Congratulations Young Midoriya! You Passed with Flying Colors! Gaining a total of 137 Points! That is the Highest score we have gotten since I myself Applied For U.A! HAHAHA! Now, Young Midoriya, Welcome to_ _ **Your**_ _Hero Academia.'_ All Might gives another Jolly Laugh before saying:

" _Now, Young Midoriya, Please remember, My offer Still stands."_ He looks into the camera and bows slightly, before the video cuts out, leaving me and Tori alone in my room.

"YEEEESSSSS!" We yell simultaneously. Mom rushes into the room, and gives us both a giant hug.

We've done it.

Our first steps to becoming Heroes.

By the way, Did I mention that This is how we became The number One Hero Team:

 **Burning Peace.**

 **Sorry for the wait! It's a little bit shorter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! It's my first attempt at this sort of thing, just kind of hanging out and all. So tell me how I did!**

 **Now, Onto the reviews!**

 **Aquarion (Guest)**

Just a little curious how would Aizawas quirk effect Tori?

 **Now, We'll just have to wait on that, now won't we? It'll be in the next chapter, Don't worry.**

 **TheBlackdagger456**

We are enjoying this story it has plenty of potential and we hope to see where it goes

 **Why thank you! I honestly didn't see this type of following coming! I hope I don't mess up too bad!**

 **Raider4244**

I'll just get right to the point from the begining! Love the story! I feel like you are keeping the characters true to themselfs for the most part while incorporating Tori and how she seems to be influencing Deku in a positive way. Granted I do feel as if the interaction between Deku and All Might was a little short lived and straight to the point but that could just be Tori's influence rubbing off. Granted I do think that allowing Deku to have One for All would awsome and could potentially increase Dekus growth ten fold! Nothing wrong with an OP character :). Look at one punch man for example :). But your story write it however you enjoy and I'm sure to love it still!

 **Thank you! As you can see from Tori in this chapter, and in later chapters, her influence will have a strange effect on the class, and as the world as a whole. As for Deku and All Might's reactions, they're not done yet. I did Just want to get it out of the way that Deku won't be getting One for All. Not off the bat. As for an OP Character, Taking OPM as an example is great for an extremely overpowered character, but the thing is, OPM is FUNNY, I'm still trying to find out what comedy is, and how I write the damned thing. It probably would increase Deku's growth, but I also feel like if I did, I would be re-writing the Anime entirely. I don't want that. Although, I do have Ideas as to how One for All Would Effect Tori, and Vice versa. I do suppose it would be pretty cool to write.**

 **Zabkiel**

i love it! more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more

 **Okay! Okay! Here! I'm glad you enjoy this story so much!**

 **KimPossiblefanboy818**

I can't wait for more! This is the one amazing fic! Also I love the idea of Izuku x Tori :D

 **Thank you so Much! I was a little hesitant at having an OC, even though it sounded like fun, but it seems like a lot of people like it! It's a bit of a shame that fics that have an OC in them don't get a lot of attention, even though there are some that are amazing and should have a lot more follows.**

 **That's all for Now! Next time: We'll see Tori Walk! And it pisses off Bakugo!**

 **Criticism is Welcome!**


End file.
